Percy goes to BAG Academy
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: Percy Jackson, a hero to all is forced to go to his new school, BAG Academy. He knows no one there but what happens when he meets the egyptian magicians and a certain grey eyed girl, Annabeth Chase. INCLUDES DEMIGODS, MAGICIANS AND PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'M BACK! I'm still Grace just to let u know. If u think u have seen the exact same story of this, you have. I moved accounts. I used to be Grace from the account SilenaElizabethGrace123. But we changed. All the rest of the chapters will be uploaded and I want all my reviews and favourites back! I had 80 reviews and they are all gone! SO I REALLY WANT THEM BACK! **

**SO PLS REVIEW, FAVOURITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**GRACE!**

Percy Pov:

I, Percy Jackson, was looking forward to being normal again. I have just returned from Camp Half Blood and have been looking forward to going to the BAG, Brooklyn Academy for the gifted. I still don't know why I didn't go to Goode High School. Maybe because I destroyed music room... I already promised Mom that I won't get expelled on the first day (lets see how long that lasts) and hopefully I won't be fighting any monsters until I get to Camp (again, lets see how long that lasts). I slung my bag over my shoulder and got out of my mum's car. I got outside and saw my new school. It looked better than your average school. The school wasn't covered with garbage or graffiti.

"Bye Mum," Percy said as he closed the car door.

"See ya honey, remember to not get expelled on your first day," replied Sally, Percy's Mum.

"I will try not to," said Percy as he walked off and waved to his Mum. He walked through the iron gates and saw some students laying and talking on the grass. As he walked by he saw a few students whisper about him being the new kid. He just walked past them and made his way to the office. He opened the glass doors and waited in the sitting area. Sitting on one of the seats was a girl with blonde, silky hair. Her eyes were grey and stormy like a hurricane. She was wearing blue jeans, blue vans, and grey three quarter top. Percy thought she looked beautiful. She would be a match for a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Are you Percy," the lady asked.

"Yes, I am," replied Percy.

"Here's your timetable for your school life," said the Lady. The lady passed him a timetable that read:

Monday- English, Greek, Recess, Science, Music, lunch, philosophy, Admin

Tuesday- History, Greek, Recess, Maths, Science, lunch, PE

Wednesday- Science, Greek, recess, Music, Pe, Lunch, Maths

Thursday- History, English, recess, Greek, Maths, Lunch, Greek

Friday- Maths, Greek, recess, Science, History, English, Lunch, PE

Oh gods, Percy thought. How was he gonna live through this day. At least he was saved by his Greek lesson. Easy A. He walked out of the office and noticed the the blonde chick was long gone. He looked around to see if he could find anyone to give him directions. I saw a tanned, blonde guy that looked my age was walking past me.

"Excuse me," Percy said. The blonde guy turned around and stared at Percy. "Do you know where 313 is?"

"Ohh yeah, I'm heading up there myself so I will show you,' replied the blonde guy. "I'm Jason (no this is not roman Jason, I just like the name Jason) and you are?"

"I'm Percy," replied Percy. Jason than lead me to 313.

"So you are you in tenth grade?"questioned Jason

"Yeah I am,"replied Percy.

"Yeah so am I, I think I'm in your class than." Said Jason cheerfully. "When we get up there I will introduce you to my mates." They soon got up there and we were waiting in front of 313. "So Percy these are some of my friends." He pointed to a guy with brown hair and a tanned face. "Thats Tony." He then pointed to a girl with silky blonde hair, and shimmering blue eyes. "Thats Emma. Just to warn you she is out of your league so don't try and hit on her. She gives nasty slaps and I know from experience." Percy didn't like Emma in that kind of way. She doesn't give off that feeling like the blonde girl with stormy eyes. Jason also told me that they hang out with Emma's group of girls. He also pointed to a guy with a guy with blonde hair and a crew cut. "Thats John. So our group is pretty much the guys I introduced you to and Emma's group." The teacher finally came and opened up the doors to the classroom. The room was covered with green paint and we were surrounded by lab benches. He decided not to sit down with Jason and the others because their wouldn't be enough room. He sat at a table that was in the back row. A boy with brown curly hair and dark skin sat next to him. He seemed nervous, I could see his hand shaking. He scanned the room like a monster would pop out of anywhere.

Percy decided to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Percy, I'm new here." Carter looked up at him for a second. Wait hold on, was his eye gold and the other silver. Percy adjusted his eyesight and realised that his mind was playing around with him. One silver and gold eye, Percy thought. I must be going crazy.

"Hi I'm Carter," replied Carter. "I'm also new."

"Well that makes too of us," said Percy.

The teacher than started the lesson and made us copy some work on the board. I being dyslexic, I couldn't read. So I just sat there. Being ADHD, I began to fiddle with my pen, which happens to be a sword. At one moment Carter just stared at me.

"You right,"said Carter.

"Yeah, sorry, I have ADHD," replied Percy.

While fiddling with his riptide he noticed the blonde haired girl with the stormy eyes. I never knew that she was in my class. Percy thought. Maybe if I paid attention I would've noticed. She seemed to be sitting there staring at the board, fiddling with a pencil in her hand. The teacher than resumed the lesson. The blonde girl answered every single question. Wow, she is smart, she would make children of Athena run for their money. By the end of that he figured her name was Annabeth. Percy looked at Carter to see him staring at a pigeon. Wait, a PIGEON? Its like he his trying to talk to the pigeon. Now I'm questioning his mental state. Percy turned around and saw Emma looking at him. She gave a flirtatious smile and waved. Percy just smiled, hoping she would see Percy isn't interested.

"Percy, are you right?"questioned the teacher.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"replied Percy.

"Well lets see If you know the question to number eight on the board,"said the teacher. Percy stared at the board and watched as all the letters became jumbled up. What was he suppose to say. I have dyslexia, everyone would think he was weird.

So he just said "I don't know Miss."

The teacher asked the class, and no one but their hand up. Not even the blonde girl with stormy eyes. I saw her squinting at the board. BRRRIIIINNNNGGG! Saved by the bell. Everyone ran out of the class.

Percy grabbed his stuff and than headed out of the classroom and tried to find his next classroom. Luckily someone gave him directions to his next class. Thankfully his next class was greek. Again, he could easily ace that subject. Percy walked into the classroom and saw the only seat that was free was next to Carter. Saw he put his stuff down and sat down. Thankfully the teacher wasn't there so he wasn't late. He saw Carter looking at his textbook intently.

I heard Carter mumble something about greek Gods, stupid, dumb and unimportant. For saying that I wonder what the Gods punishment would've been if he was greek. He saw me looking at him curiously. Carter blushed and turned away.

But while doing that he decided to ask Carter something. "Do you like the greek gods?"

"No,"Carter replied. "I'm not really into greek mythology, I prefer Egyptian mythology."

"So your into mummies and stuff?"questioned Percy.

"Not necessarily,"replied Carter. "I like the Gods and all of the myths and so."

"Who is your favourite God?"asked Percy.

"I would have to say Horus, the war God,"said Carter.

"Yeah, I don't really like war Gods," stated Percy. "They all seem like jerks."

"Partly true,"said Carter. Just then the teacher walked in. Her name was Mrs Murphy and seemed to know a lot about the gods.

"Okay class, I want to teach you about the twelve olympians." The teacher said. "Does anyone know some of the olympians. Only two people had their hand up, himself and Annabeth. When she saw a hand up besides hers, she looked surprised. Come on, I thought. I don't look that dumb. I eyes met for a moment but she just turned away and focused back to the lesson. Her eyes were cold, like she was analyzing his every move. The teacher pointed to him.

"So who are the twelve Olympians?"questioned the teacher.

"There is Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Artemis, Athena, Hestia, and Hera," said Percy. Annabeth looked shocked at him. But then his sight was interrupted by another flirtatious smile. He just noticed Annabeth sitting next to her. Again, he looked away. He saw Carter sitting there, dozing through a window. Wait a second, why is he holding up his hands to his ears. Wow, he mustn't like greek mythology. Well its not that bad, until you find out it is all real.

"Wow, you got them all right," replied the teacher. The teacher than went on with what each God does and blah, blah, blah. At one point she even wished the greek gods were real. Haha, no you don't. Trust me, everyday do you want to fight a different Titan or be on the die list with a war God. I don't think so. She even went on about how they are the best and the egyptians and romans were wusses. When she said "Egyptians". Carter's pen snapped. Everyone jerked there head around to glare at him. He then sunk lower in his chair as he was given death stares from the people he woke up. "Okay class, I want you write about your favourite God." Carter just looked away. The class started to write about their favourite Gods, of course I'm doing Poseidon. But Carter just stared at his empty sheet of paper.

"What are you thinking of doing Carter, and what was with the snapping of the pen?"questioned Percy.

"Ummm, no clue about the Gods."Said carter. "I really hate the greek gods and why do people think they are better than the egyptians." The gods would not like to hear about that. "According to everyone they are weaklings, well how would they know, it not like they have met them." Haha. The greek Gods would not like to hear about that.

"Well, Miss didn't specify in the greek gods,"replied Percy. "So why don't you just do Horus then?"

"I might do that then, thanks." said Carter. "I don't think I would've survived with I writing something good about them." Carter than started to write about Horus. I just started to write my paragraph about Poseidon but then saw Emma and Annabeth talking about something. Than suddenly all of Annabeth's books and stuff fell off the table. She hurriedly picked them up. I saw Emma just watch her pick her stuff up. I can't worry about that right now so Percy just went back to his work. He started to talk about Poseidon's awesome powers over water and how he kept Zeus under control. Once Percy was done the bell rang. He picked up his stuff and quickly got out of the room. As he got out he realised where was I going to go. Who was I going to sit with, I could probably go with Jason or Carter. Just then Jason walked to me.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us,"asked Jason.

"Yeah sure,"replied Percy.

Jason than took Percy to a patch of grass. Jason told him that all the losers sit in the cafeteria so they always stay away from there. Jason than introduced him to his other friends and sat down. He got along with everyone easily. Which was good, that means I'm not a loner, thought Percy.

"Hello, I haven't believed I met you yet, I'm Emma." said Emma. He looked next to him and saw her. Her hair was swaying in the wind and her brilliant blue eyes were shining.

"Hey I'm Percy,' Percy replied.

"I thought I saw you in my class," stated Emma. "Next time I should sit next to you, well that depends if your not late again."

"Haha," laughed Percy. "I will try not to and try to take up that offer. Well, I might just see where my other friend is. See ya around." I walked around to find Carter and Emma waved goodbye to me and resumed talking to her friends. Emma seems nice, Percy thought. She will be a good friend but I don't think I will a friend in that type of way. Hopefully you know what I mean. Percy looked around to and find Carter under a tree with a girl and a boy. The girl had caramel brown hair with streaks of blonde, and she had shimmering blue eyes. She wore an white top under her denim jacket. She also wore combat boots. The other guy had coffee bean brown hair which was a little darker than Carter's. He was tall and muscular, I would be afraid of him if we were in a fight. He wore a white sleeveless top with a black leather jacket over it. He wore blue tattered jeans with black converse. When he walked towards them he noticed the girl with caramel hair and the guy with the coffee brown hair were holding hands. Never thought they would be dating. He approached the tree and saw they were having a deep conversation.

"Carter she is fine." Said the girl with caramel hair with streaks of blonde. "Stop worrying, she is with Amos."

"No, I can't stop worrying." Carter screamed. "Why did Amos have to take her with him. This is driving me nuts." The girl and boy stifled a laugh. "This is no laughing matter Sadie and Walt. Sadie you know how it feels like. You shouldn't be laughing!"

"No its not that, you know Nut, Nut the goddess." Sadie replied. "I just think its funny."

Carter was fuming. I could tell he was going to start a fight. "Your so lucky we aren't at home or you would be dead!"

"Ohhhhh, you think you are so tough don't ya." Sadie shouted. "Well lets see that Carter." Carter and Sadie stood up at the same time and started to give death stares.

"Sadie, back down!"shouted Walt. Sadie just stood there and completely ignored Walt.

Sadie continued. "Come on Mr tough guy. Show me what you have got." Carter was fuming. "Ohhh too wussy." Carter was clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. Walt stood up and grabbed Sadie.

"Sadie that is enough!"Shouted Walt. "You know how it feels like." Walt's voice cracked. "Remember Sadie." Sadie just looked down. She couldn't face Walt's pained expression. Sadie just sat down away from Carter. Carter didn't make any eye contact with Sadie. They sat away from each other. Carter was still angry, his face was bright red. Walt just sat in the middle staring at them. Watching them in case they started another fight. Percy walked up to Carter.

"Hey Carter."said Percy.

"Hey Percy, thats my friend Walt."replied Carter. Walt waved.

"What about your other friend?"questioned Percy.

"What other friend?"replied Carter. Sadie turned around looking mad. She grabbed her apple and threw it at Carter's head. Carter turned around looking angrier than Sadie.

"Sadie!" screamed Carter. Percy backed away. Walt watched both of them. "You will wish you never, ever did that!" Carter threw the apple at Sadie's head but instead hit Walt's head.

"What the hell was that for!"shouted Walt. "You Carter are not getting me into this. Your suppose be the eldest and you are acting like a 5 year old!" Carter looked down ashamed and backed down. "And Sadie stop egging him on. I know annoying people is your specialty but Carter was in the same position we were in once. Again do I have to remind you. Carter was sympathetic for you, why can't you do the same." BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG.

They all packed up there stuff and headed to their next class.

**PLS REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLS REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT U SAY, ANDREAANIMALS JUST SAYS EMMAPERCYEMMAPERCY. SO I REALLY DON'T CARE. OR U CAN PM IF U HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME.**

PERCY POV:

He hurried off to class with Carter next to him.

"Hey Carter," said Percy. Carter just ignored him. "Carter, hello earth to Carter." Carter just kept walking like he was in a doze. Percy waved his hand in front of Carter's face. Carter looked up at Percy.

"Sorry just dozed off,"replied Carter. He seemed worried, like about that girl he was talking of.

"You right, you kinda look worried for someone," questioned Percy, hoping Carter will tell him about the girl called Zia.

"No I'm fine," Carter's voice quivered. "I'm just mad at my sister." Sister, what! Percy thought. How can they be siblings. They look nothing alike!

"Was the girl with blonde streaks your sister?" Asked Percy.

"Yeah and Walt is her boyfriend. Before you ask I know we look nothing alike. I took from our dad's looks and my sister, Sadie, took from my mum." That explains it. Soon they were there at their classroom. They sat down next to each other. In the rooms there were plain, wooden desks. The walls were painted white and had a musty smell. When they sat down Carter started to fiddle with a necklace he had. It wasn't the ordinary necklace, it had a symbol on it.

"Nice necklace." Percy said. "Where did you get it from?"

"My Dad gave it to me." Carter's voice quivered. Maybe his Dad is a touchy subject. "He gave another symbol to Sadie." Carter looked down. Opps. Bad idea to talk about his Dad.

"Where do you live?" said Percy.

"I live in Brooklyn. You?" asked Carter.

"I live in Manhattan." replied Percy. "Have you ever been there?"

"No, my Uncle never allows it." said Carter. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class," the teacher said. "For this term I will be assigning you lab partners. You are to be completing class projects with them. First pair is Jason Devon with Caitlin Frank. Gabrielle O'Brien and Kerry Chang (can you guess where these characters come from?). Carter Kane and Emma Starlington." Emma's jaw dropped while all of her friends were comforting her. Seriously? Carter's not that bad. "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Annabeth turned around in her seat. Annabeth grey eyes met mine. I stifled a smile but she turned away. The teacher finally finished reading the partners out to the class. " Okay, today you and your partner are going to make a concoction following the steps in your book. You are going to use the chemicals behind behind me in order to do so." Miss than turned around and pointed to a range of different vials. Some were pink, red, green, purple and clear. "You may now start." Everyone quickly grabbed a bench and grabbed the chemicals. Annabeth had got a bench right out the front. Percy quickly walked to it and saw Annabeth flipping her book open.

" Hey Annabeth," said Percy.

" Umm, can you just grab the vials we need for the experiment," Annabeth said.

" Sure," replied Percy. Percy rushed off to the teachers desk and grabbed all the weird coloured vials. He brought them back to the bench.

" Have you looked through the steps yet?" questioned Percy.

"Yeah I have it doesn't seem so complicated," replied Annabeth. Percy walked over to the book to see the steps. There were pictures showing what they have to do. But there was like 30 steps.

" Seriously, 'it doesn't seem so complicated'," said Percy. "It is definitely complicated, look at all of these steps."

"Well, why don't you sit down and let me do all the work," replied Annabeth. "So, I do all the work and you, the typical jock, sits on his butt and takes some credit. Its not that hard." Percy just looked at her. Her grey eyes were full of anger and her blonde hair covered one side of her face. But one thing that confused was why she thought I was a jock. I bet its because she thinks I hang out with Jason and Emma's gang. I do, but that doesn't mean I'm a jock. Just because I hang out with them I'm not a jock, all people that hang out with Jason and Emma's gang aren't jocks.

"Well, I'm not a jock, thank you very much," Percy snapped. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and went back to the book.

"Fine, if you really want to help grab a beaker and pour the clear coloured vial into it," replied Annabeth coldly. Percy opened the draw and finally found the beaker that Annabeth asked for. He placed the beaker on top of the bench and poured the clear coloured vial into it. While Annabeth looked at the diagrams, Percy saw Carter doing all the work and Emma just looking at her nails. Great partnership, he thought. Annabeth tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well if you aren't the typical jock than why are you checking Emma out instead of doing the experiment?" questioned Annabeth.

"I wasn't checking her out!" exclaimed Percy.

"Fine, whatever," said Annabeth while rolling her eyes. "Just pour the green vial into the beaker." The concoction turned all green. Annabeth than picked up the pink vial and poured it into the beaker. She than looked around at all the vials trying to see which one she wanted.

"Hey Percy, I'm just gonna go and get the blue vial and don't do anything!" Annabeth warned Percy. Annabeth than walked away. Percy just stared at the book. She read it wrong, thought Percy. We need the red vial. Geez, she is suppose to be the smart one. Percy was just going to pour the red vial into the beaker until Annabeth came.

"Percy, stop right now!" shouted Annabeth.

"Annabeth, we need this vial," said Percy. "Just take a chill pill." He started to pour it. Annabeth lunged.

"NOOO!," screamed Annabeth.

BOOOOM! And a horrible stench filled the room. I knew someway I would get expelled on the first day, thought Percy.

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, OR FOLLOW.**

**THANKS FOR READING, GRACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLS REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY!**

PERCY POV:

The swirling, dark pink gas flooded the room. Horrified screams filled the room.

"PERCY!" Annabeth coughed.

"Everyone get out of here!" screamed the teacher. Everyone made there way out of the room, with their hands covering there burning faces. Suddenly, the evacuation alarm turned on.

"EVACUATE, EVACUATE, EVACUATE!" screamed the siren. "EVACUATE, EVACUATE, EVACUATE!" We finally made our way outside the classroom and saw all the students running to the front of the school. People were pushing and shoving, trying to get through the big door and avoiding the horrible stench. Percy finally was at the front of the school, but felt a little sick from the gas that he had caused. Blew up a music room, and now a science lab. Percy thought. Can't wait till mum hears about this.

"Percy!" a voice said. Percy turned his head around towards the voice. It was Jason.

"Good job man," Jason said while giving Percy a fist bump. "Blew up the science lab on your first day, nice one."

"Thanks," Percy replied uncomfortably.

"Students," the principal said using the megaphone. "Due to the incident in science lab number 3, we will have to evacuate the school." Cheers erupted from crowd of students. "We will be moving to Will Park for now until school is supposed to end." Everyone made there way to Will park.

"Way to go," Jason said. "First, you blow up the science lab, and now you get us to miss the rest of school. Way to go Jackson! Your popularity will be up in no time." Soon all of the guys from Jason's group came over and congratulated Percy.

"Thats was so cool man," John said.

"Nice one," said Tony.

They were soon at Will Park. The park was full of beautiful plants and trees, with birds perched up in a tree feeding its young. Slumped against a big hollow tree were Emma's gang.

"Hey boys, come over here!" shouted Emma while motioning for them to come over. The boys all sat with the girls. Already, Jason was trying to chat up one girl. So he sat next to Emma.

"Hey Emma," Percy said.

"Hey," Emma replied. "Nice one, blowing up the science lab on your first day. Great way to get known. So how did you do it?"

"Well, I mixed the wrong vials together," said Percy. "Not my fault." Percy held up his hands innocently.

"Your so funny," Emma laughed. "So hows your lab partner?"

"Yeah, she is okay," Percy replied. "I bet she is still angry at me for not listening to her."

"Well, if I were your partner, I would never get angry at someone as funny as you," Emma smiled. She laid her head on Percy shoulder, her silky, blonde hair tickling his chin. Emma looked up at him with her shimmering blue eyes, smiling as if he were the best thing in her life. Percy smiled back and put her arm around her shoulder. Emma felt warm against him but it didn't seem right. "Do you like Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she seems alright," Percy replied. Emma's joyful smile faded, but instead with a hint of jealously.

"I have to warn you," Emma said. She sat up right, meeting Percy's sea green eyes. "Annabeth, she is really mean. She stays in her books all day and has no social life. She has been so cranky and angry and never lets anyone into her life. If you ask me, don't bother being friends with her." Percy saw Annabeth sitting right in front of him. She was sitting in a tree while reading her book. Annabeth can't be that bad, can she? She doesn't seem mean at all, Percy thought. But there may be reasons why she is quiet though. Maybe she just needs the one special person to help her finally show her true colours. I still don't agree with Emma, she can't be that mean.

"Are you sure about her?" questioned Percy. "She seems pretty nice."

"She may appear to be, but when you get to know her you will see that mean side come through," Emma said. Percy looked down with Annabeth still in his mind. "Just forget about her and pay attention to your new friends, like me." Emma stroked his hand and used his other hand to lift up his chin, and look at him with her beautiful, blue eyes. Percy felt like he should take that offer up, Percy thought. Wait, don't think that about Annabeth, it could be a lie. He was so tempted to kiss her. Suddenly, Emma leaned forward. Percy froze letting Emma put her warm, red lips on his. But it didn't feel right, he pulled away quickly. Emma just looked at him while he stared at the palms of his hands. Emma eyes were full of sorrow. "I guess I should go, see ya Percy." Emma brushed herself off and sadly waved as she walked off in Annabeth's direction.

"See ya Emma," Percy shouted and waved. Emma turned around and smiled at him and he returned it. She soon walked off. Jason came from behind and tapped his shoulder.

"What was that about?" questioned Jason. "I bet she likes you." Jason nudged him while Percy smiled.

"I'm sure its nothing," replied Percy. Tony walked up behind them.

"Hey guys," Tony said. "Do you want to play football with us?"

"Yeah sure," Percy said. Percy and Jason got up and walked up to the guys as they were getting ready for some footy.

**HATE IT? LUV IT? SUCKS? PLS REVIEW!**

**GRACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW.**

**THANKS, GRACE.**

Annabeth's Pov:

I still can't believe that idiot, Percy, blew up the science lab. I can't believe he poured the red vial into the concoction after I specifically told him otherwise. Didn't he look at the diagrams right? It clearly showed to pour the blue vial. Geez, he is just like the other jocks. Dumb and always thinking their right, the typical, selfish jock. Well, the good thing about him blowing up the science lab is not spending anymore time with him. I'm still in his class though, but that doesn't mean I have to talk to him. I still don't get how he doesn't think himself as a jock. He is obviously athletic and he's got the looks. A cute smile and beautiful eyes. Whoa, did I just say that? Now I sound like Emma's gang. I shuddered at the thought of that. For now I was reading my book about Ancient Greece, I absolutely love Greek mythology. But I was really surprised when Percy answered all those questions in Greek class today. Normally, it is me who is answering the questions and no one else. I can't be outsmarted by some jock that blew up the science lab on his first day. Especially when it comes to Greek mythology. For me, reading about Greek mythology gets me away from reality. Like my dad, step brothers and step mum. I hate them all, my step mum and dad pretend I'm not even there. So the brothers get all the attention. I swear my life is going to be like the child called it (Just to let you know a child called it is a very sad and inspiring story). I feel like I'm invisible to them. At the dinner table, they don't bother talking to me. I ask my Dad about my Mum, but he can't look at me. He just goes back to playing with his planes. So, obviously I'm the outcast and reading makes me forget all my worries. I went back to my book, reading about the architecture and buildings back then. Until Emma and her gang is walking this way. Ohh joy. This is going to be good. What does she want to tease me about now? My hair, looks, books, shoes, t-shirt, social life? She already pushed everything I own on the fall in Greek class. What now? Spill water on my books? She has already down that so I don't need to worry about that. Don't think she is an innocent, girl. Don't be deceived by her looks.

"Hey hon, hows it going," Emma said while smiling sweetly. "Well, of course, you are reading cause someone has no friends." Emma's friends snickered. I just stared daggers at her, waiting for her to go away so I can finally read in peace. This happens every single day, can't I have one day of peace.

"Just go away Emma," I replied. "You have already done enough for one day."

"No, I have just started," said Emma with pure determination lit in her blue eyes. Oh god, what today. "Wow, what are you reading today." Emma picked up her other book from the floor. "The same lame stuff about Ancient Greece. So pathetic." Emma's group snickered on demand. Just then Jason came by, sculling down a bottle of water after playing a brutal game of footy.

"Hey Jason, catch," Emma told him. Just then my book launched into the air. Flipping over side ways, trying to become up right. Thankfully, he caught it.

"Emma, is this your immature games again?" I questioned. "Well it not going to work this time, just give the book back!" Emma completely ignored her and looked at Jason.

"Check out what the losers reading," Emma said. She walked over to Jason's side, leaving her mates there to watch closely. "Its about Ancient Greece, again! She is such a loser. She doesn't have a life." I'm trying to control myself from hitting her with my other book. I, the mature one, just glared at Emma. I don't know how people like her, maybe because she is the most popular girl in the school. If you just ask me she is a mean, dumb ass, chick who dates a guy every week than dumps him. Again, don't be deceived by her looks. Just then Tony came by.

"Hey Tony, catch," Jason said. Tony caught my book.

"Such a loser," Tony replied. Tony threw the book to the other guys. They all laughed when they saw it. Okay, I have had enough. I marched up to Jason who had possession of the book.

"Just give it back," I said. I launched for the book but he just turned away, reading it aloud and making snide comments.

"What makes you think you are getting this junk back?" questioned Jason. "It belongs in the trash like you." They all snickered while he held the book over his head. I'm not offended by them, I just ignore their rude comments. "If you want it, try and get it." I jumped and tried to get it but failed miserably. The others just laughed as I fell to the ground.

"Loser!" shouted Emma. Everyone snickered. I glared at him with pure determination in my eyes. Maybe if I could get a lift from Jason's shoulders. Maybe if I got a run up, and pushed up on Jason's shoulders. He might let go of the book if I jump on him or he might put his arms lower. I might try that. I tried to get up but Jason's gang pushed me to the ground.

"Loser!" They all shouted in unison.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted. I turned around to see Percy there. He had his hands on his hips and determination twinkled in his eyes. "Give her the book back!"

"Fine!" Jason shouted. He threw the book right in the mud. But before it landed, a hand caught it. It was Percy's. I was shocked, who could have fast reflexes like that. I might have caught it but I was way to far away.

"Here," Percy said. He handed me my book, he looked at me right in the eye. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said still smiling at Percy.

"Geez, Jason," Emma said. I just glared at her. Everyone looked at her. "I told you not to take Annabeth's book."

"Wait, what!" Jason shouted. I just turned away from Percy and walked back to my tree. Everyone was still there watching me but Percy was still smiling. I had to smile back, again. Soon they all headed off and went back from where they came from. How come Percy stopped them? He of all people, wouldn't he be the one laughing in my face and stomping on my book with the rest of them. Maybe he isn't like them?

"He could be fooling with you," a voice echoed through my mind. Yeah, he might be. It may be best to keep my guard. Because soon, with the influence of Jason and Emma, he will probably go to the dark side. I went back to my book, flicking to my favourite page. The one where they introduce Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies, Athena.

**PLS REVIEW, I WANT PEOPLE'S OPINIONS ON MY STORY!**

**THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLS REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW. AND THANK TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW THIS STORY. A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY EVERY TIME IT IS UPDATED!**

Carter's Pov:

Hello! Carter here, former host of Horus and blood of pharaohs. Just to make it easier for you, my sister, Sadie, and I are Egyptian magicians. We train at the 21st nome (aka, Brooklyn house) and train other people of the blood of pharaohs. You ask how we ended up here at this school? Well, bast asked us 'sweetly' to come here. All of us agreed. NOT!

Today wasn't the best day, first we had English. That was okay, then Greek. TERRIBLE! I hate the Greek gods, they aren't real unlike the Egyptian Gods. Plus, the Egyptian Gods are way better. I then got hit in the head with an apple from Sadie (stop laughing Sadie, it actually hurt). Then, I got partnered up with Emma for science. That was okay, I got to do things my way. Then, the science lab blew up, thanks to Percy. So now until school ends, we are stuck at this park. Sadie, Walt, and I were slumped against a tree, bored to death.

"Carter," Sadie moaned. "Can we go now? They won't notice. It's not like we are actually doing any school work. Also the other won't mind us coming back, and its only a thirty minute walk or we could go by portal."

"I don't know," Carter replied. "I'm sure someone would notice, right Walt?"

"Umm," Walt moaned. "I don't know, I think I agree with Sadie. There is no point of sitting here while we could be training the others." Sadie smiled at me.

"See!" Sadie shouted. I couldn't help thinking that she was right. "Well I'm going, no matter what you say!" Sadie stormed off in the distance. Walt just looked at me.

"What!" I said while holding up my hands innocently.

"You know, we should probably catch up with her," Walt said. "She won't stop until she gets back to the Brooklyn house." I considered this for a moment. "You know how she is."

"Yeah your right, she won't stop at all," I replied. "Lets go." Me and Walt dashed off. Sadie already had a five minute lead but that wouldn't stop us.

Walt and I burst through the door. Panting, and covered with sweat. There was no way in Ra that was thirty minutes. There we found Sadie lying on the couch listening to her iPod.

"Wow, what took you so long," Sadie said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Panted Walt.

"Portal, duh," Sadie replied. My jaw dropped, why didn't I think of that. I felt like an idiot. "Don't tell me you guys ran all the way here." I nodded while Walt ran to get water. Sadie laughed. "You guys are idiots! I can't believe you guys were sooooo dumb!" Sadie fell off the couch from laughing to hard. "Ouch!"

"Thats what you get," Carter replied. Sadie just glared at him. Soon Walt came in with two glasses of water. Walt offered me one.

"Thanks," I said. I was about to grab it but Sadie snatched it instead.

"Thats what you get!" snickered Sadie. SHE IS SERIOUSLY ANNOYING ME RIGHT NOW! I gave a death glare to her, but she smiled sweetly.

Walt was about to take a sip of his water but I took it instead.

"Thats what you get," I snickered while sipping his water.

Percy Pov:

This whole afternoon was okay, I played some football and I met some new people. It was obviously way better than doing normal, boring, school work. But the image just replayed through my mind. Annabeth had smiled at me. She seemed to hate me during science class, and even more when I blew up the lab. But she seemed to warm up to me.

"Hello students," called the Principal through the megaphone. "It is now 3:30, so you are officially dismissed from school." Cheers erupted from the masses of students, while they exited the park. Percy grabbed his stuff, but saw the Principal heading in his direction. Ohh great. This can't be good. "Hello Percy, I don't believe I have met you yet." The principal held out his hand for Percy to shake. Percy uncomfortably shook his hand. "Well Percy, I have heard of the incident. But I will not be expelling you." Relief flooded through Percy. Thank the Gods, thought Percy. "Since its your first day you will not be receiving any punishment. Next time, you won't be so lucky." The principal turned around and walked back from where he came from. I thought I would definitely get expelled. That must have been a miracle. Percy walked back home thinking constantly about Annabeth and the Principal. Multiple questions flooded into his mind. Whats up with Annabeth? I thought I would've got some type of punishment for blowing up the science lab. What was happening between Jason and Annabeth before? Soon he was finally at their apartment. I got my keys and opened the doors. I opened the door and a beautiful aroma filled the room. It smells like...cookies! Mum makes the best cookies, and the best part is she makes them blue!

"Hey Percy," said Sally with her dark brown hair covering her blue eyes. "How was school?" I grabbed a cookie before I answered. Mum slapped my hand when my hand was just inches from the blue cookie. "Watch out there hot, and you getting one after you tell me how school went."

"Well," I replied. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Oh gods, what did you do this time," Percy's mum asked.

"Well, I might have blown up a science lab," Percy said quietly. His Mum stared at him, looking stunned with her jaw dropping to the ground.

"YOU DID WHAT PERSEUS JACKSON!" shouted Percy's mother. I shuddered at my full name. "NO COOKIES FOR YOU!" My jaw dropped. I love those cookies.

"But, but," I whined. She grabbed the cookie tray and placed it away from me. "But I didn't get expelled, or suspended. In fact no form of punishment." His Mum just stared at him for a moment. Her cold, blue eyes analyzing him. She grabbed the cookie tray and put it out in front of him. My eyes lit up, and my taste buds my tastebuds danced across my tongue.

"Only because you didn't get expelled, but next time you won't be so lucky," Percy's Mum warned. I didn't care what she said. I just tucked into the cookies while we waited for Paul to come back from work.

**DID U LIKE IT, MAYBE U COULD BE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE U REVIEW EVERY UPDATE? PLS REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE U REVIEWED, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW!**

**GRACE.**

Annabeth POV:

I was walking on my way home but one thing was distracting me, Percy. His weird aura flooded through me, leaving me with a weird emotion. One I never felt before, but there was something strange about him. I just didn't know what. He had super fast reflexes when Jason dropped my book. No one could ever be that fast, not even me. Soon I was at my house, I used my keys to open the wooden door, with Percy still on my mind. The door creaked open, and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the living room. Bobby and Matthew, my stepbrothers, were munching on the cookies. Helen, my stepmother, walked through the room with more cookies. She offered them more with a sweet, dazzling smile. Bobby and Matthew took them eagerly. As per usual, she marched right past me while giving me a menacing glare before walking into the kitchen. I went up to my room, the only place I could escape this madness. My room was quite small, only with my small single bed I'd had since I was about five, a very, very worn out desk with paint marks and dents and my wardrobe with a beautiful statue of an owl on top. I unpacked my bag and pulled out my greek mythology books, smelling the crisp, musty pages of my favourite books. I stacked them neatly on the desk. I grabbed one of my books and lied on my bed. I began to flick through my book deciding what I should read next. Architecture, the Greek Gods, or the myths. I already knew word for word in these books. I made my decision and started to flick to the page about the Greek Gods until I was disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Annabeth?" my father's voice croaked. I just stared at the door, wondering why he was talking to me. He never talks to me, why start now? The door opened, revealing my Dad with his brown bag and his blonde hair covering his blue eyes. I turned back to my book, hoping he will realise I'm busy. "Helen wants you down stairs, she wants you to help her make dinner. I'm going to be out tonight so it will be like a girls night." Yay, so excited. NOT! Can't they just leave me alone like they normally do, whats with the sudden change. "I know you don't like Helen, but maybe this will help you get along. Just do it for me." I looked up at him, his eyes were begging me to do it. Oh great, what did I get myself into. I got up from my chair and walked down stairs. "I knew you would do it." My Dad smiled at me and I just glared at him. When we got down stairs the boys were playing with their brand, new lego toys. Do I get anything new, No! While Helen was mixing a big pot of soup. When Helen saw us her gave a beaming smile.

"Ohh thank you Annabeth," beamed Helen. I gave a fake smile towards her. "I'm so happy that you are going to help."

"Well, I better head off now," my Dad said. Ohh great, the boys, Helen and I. This is going to be one goodnight. "See ya, don't have too much fun."

"Don't worry," Helen replied. "We won't." Helen and I gave our best smiles as Dad walked off. When he was gone, I stared daggers at Helen. "Thats no way to treat your mother."

"You aren't and never will be," I said coldly.

"Well, if you want to make your Dad happy you have to start treating me like one," said Helen. I just glared at her, wondering what she is planning. She may look like your typical, nice Mum with her hair all nice and neat and a warm smile. But she isn't. She is devious and very deceiving, don't be fooled by her looks. "Well, you better get started."

"Wait, me!" I shouted. "I thought this was suppose to be 'bonding time'."

"No, I thought you didn't want bonding time," replied Helen. "So you make the food for tonight."

Helen passed me a big cook book. "I have already started so all you have to do is continue it. It isn't that hard." I rolled my eyes at her, I know she is lying. She walked away with Bobby and Matthew holding her hands. I looked at the book, all the letters started to re arrange itself. Stupid dyslexia. All the ingredients were set out next to each other, so I grabbed them all and chucked them in the pot. Okay, maybe it wasn't too hard, I thought. Just then Helen walked through the door, her jaw dropped.

"Where are all the veggies?" questioned Helen. I pointed towards the pot. "They were the vegetables for the salad!" Uh oh, something I didn't do right again. "Grab the spoon and get them out of there, I shouldn't have let you make the soup. Knowing you, you will always do something wrong!" I just grabbed the spoon and started to scoop out the veggies. The soup was a creamy colour. Now green, whoops! Maybe this was my excuse to get out of 'bonding time' Helen stared at the soup as I scooped the rest of the veggies out. "Look at the soup now! You have ruined it!" I tried concentrating on the last bit of pumpkin, I could feel the pumpkin wobbling on the spoon, just about to fall. "Your hopeless child! Pass be the spoon." I was still trying to get the last piece of pumpkin out when Helen snatched the spoon out of my hand. The pumpkin splashed back into the water, sending the boiling hot water sprawling towards us. Like I was planning. The majority of the water splattered all of Helen, leaving her with a nasty, red burn. "Ahhhh! You did that on purpose! Up to your room now!" I knew same way this bonding time will go wrong and that was the perfect way to get out of 'bonding time'. I smirked as I walked up the stairs.

**DID U ENJOY? PLS ANSWER IN A REVIEW OR PM. I'M ALSO OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**

**AND THERE IS AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO THIS THAT KATIE AND I MADE UP. I NEED SEVEN REVIEWS SAYING THEY WANT THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING! WARNING: IT IS QUITE STUPID, INVOLVES TOXIC GAS, ANGUS BURGERS, PERCY EATING SKELETONS (KATIE MADE THAT UP), ALIENS SINGING (DON'T KNOW HOW WE GOT TO THAT), AND THE GODS (AT LEAST THAT IS NORMAL).**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT RESPONDED!**

ercy POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I woke up to the sound of my alarm. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slammed my hand down on my alarm, causing it to stop beeping. I slowly returned my head back to my soft, warm pillow, thinking I could get one more minute of sleep.

"Perseus Jackson, you better not be sleeping!" shouted my Mum. I groaned, so much for one more minute of sleep. "Get up now! I made blue pancakes." When she said 'blue pancakes' my taste buds tingled. But it was to comfy to get up. "Better come quickly or I'm throwing them away!" I got up instantly, throwing the covers off me. I raced to my wardrobe and pulled out a sea green t- shirt, that obviously matched my eyes, blue skinny jeans with black vans. Once my clothes were on I tidied up my wind blown, raven hair even though it won't stay that way for long. Once I put my clothes down, I headed towards the kitchen. On the way I could already smell the pancakes. I walked slowly as I watched Mum flipping the pancakes, I eyed them as I sat in my seat. My Mum walked over carrying a pile of blue pancakes, they were stacked like a tower.

"Morning Percy," my Mum said cheerfully. She placed the blue pancakes right in front of me, I grabbed a knife and fork and digged in. "So what have you got today?" A swallowed a big clump of pancake.

"I have Greek, science, history, the normal stuff," I replied.

"You have Greek, huh," said my Mum. "Thats the one subject I expect you to get an A in. No excuses." I rolled my eyes.

"Wheres Paul this morning?" I questioned.

"He went to work early, you know if you want to get to school on time you better hurry up," said my mum. I glanced at the clock, it read 8:30. Ohh great. I shoved my last pancake down my mouth and grabbed my bag. We walked to Paul's Prius and got in. I closed the black car door and inhaled the fresh smell of the leather seats. Mum hopped in after me, she started the car and we started to head to school.

"See ya Percy," my mum waved.

"Bye!" I replied. I grabbed my bag out of the back seat and slammed the car door. Just in front of us was a white convertible. Wow, they must go to school in style, I thought. Probably someone from Emma's gang. To my surprise Carter, Sadie and Walt stepped out of the vehicle. Sadie shouted at Carter for something and stormed off. Haha, brotherly and sisterly love. Carter started to talk to someone in the car, a concern expression flooded across his face. I wanted to see what was going on. I walked to him slowly trying to overhear there conversation.

"Are you sure?" questioned Carter.

"YES!" shouted the lady. "I'm sure, Zia is fine and she is with Amos at the 1st Nome!" Nome? What is a nome, maybe its a garden gnome.

"But there is something else, its about a guy," said Carter urgently. "Something strange about him."

"Hey Carter!" I shouted. Carter turned around with unnatural speed, his eyes were full of surprise. But when he saw me his eyes returned back to normal.

"Hey Percy, you just scared me," Carter replied. The lady in the car turned around and glared at me, and Carter just looked at me strangely. Awkward! The lady muttered something under her breath. BRRINNGG! Saved by the bell.

"Umm, I will see you in class," I said. "Bye!"

"Bye!' Carter replied. I walked off to class with Carter still talking to the lady. Out of nowhere Jason appeared.

"Hey man, hows it going," Jason said. "So you didn't get expelled, thanks Jackson I lost five bucks because of you."

"Wait a second, you bet that I will be expelled!" I shouted.

"Well, yeah," replied Jason. "But no hard feelings, right?" Jason nudged me repeatedly. Yeah no hard feelings especially after you bet I WOULD BE KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL! Great friend!

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "No hard feelings."

"Good buddy," replied Jason. Jason patted me on the back. "I knew you would come around." Yeah, of course. NOT! Soon we were at the class, we had history. Ohh joy. We walked into the musty smelling room. All of the tables were full, even someone was sitting next to Carter. I glanced around the room, looking for an empty seat. I looked to my side, Jason was gone. You bet on me than you ditch me, great friend. At the very front of the classroom, Annabeth sat there alone, her face buried in a book. Her blonde hair swept over her face while she turned the pages. I walked slowly towards her, hoping she won't turn into monster. I think she is to pretty to be a monster. I set my bag right under the other chair, hoping to be as silent as possible. I pulled out the chair. SCREECH! Annabeth looked up at me, looking like spooked by the loud noise. But soon her grey eyes lightened up.

"Sorry," I said. I sat down, Annabeth just looked at me like she is in a doze. "You right there?" I waved my hand in front of my face, suddenly Annabeth went back to her book.

"Sorry, just thinking," Annabeth replied. She looked at me again before returning back to her book. I looked over her shoulder to see what she is reading. Greek God, Poseidon it read. I smiled if only she knew that Poseidon's son is sitting right next to her.

"So you like the Greek gods?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled. "I like reading books about Ancient Greece."

"So who is your favourite God?" I asked.

"Athena, definitely," responded Annabeth. "She seems smart and cunning unlike the other Gods." Annabeth looked at her book. "Like Poseidon for instance." OHHHH, SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE! She could've said any other God, like Ares, but she had to say my Dad. "To me, his head is filled with too much seaweed." If only she knew that I am Poseidon's son.

"No, I think he seems pretty cool," I replied. "He rules the sea. He may not be as smart as Athena but he does have wicked powers. Unlike Athena who only has her knowledge and wisdom." I smiled at my comeback.

"Wisdom beats powers over the sea any day," remarked Annabeth. The teacher walked in, just as I was about to do my brilliant comeback.

All we did all lesson is learn about Medieval Europe. Annabeth listened to every single word while twirling a pencil in her hands. While I sat in my seat bored to death. How can she listen to all of this? She is just like a daughter of Athena, willing to learn new things. If you ask me, I rather be at Camp Half Blood. But there is something weird about Annabeth and Carter. Carter mentioned something to the lady about a guy, like he was strange. What was that all about, is Carter a half blood? He can't be, or can he? But than he would be his Father or Mother? None of them look like him, not even a bit. Who was this strange guy?

What about Annabeth. She seems strange, she has this weird aura that sends shivers down my spine. She isn't like your typical girl, compared to Emma. I glanced at Annabeth. There is something weird about her. BRRIIIINNNNGGG! The bell went and I hurried off to my next class, Greek.

**PLS REVIEW.**

**GRACE. JUST TO LET U KNOW I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY SINCE I HAVE TO PUT UP ALL MY CHAPTERS AGAIN AND HAVE TO PM HEAPS OF PEOPLE! ARGGGHHHH! THINGS I DO FOR FANFIC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLS REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW AND THNX TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED!**

Annabeth Pov:

I hurried off to class, with the crowd of students behind me. The loud, bickering students filled the corridor. When class ended I got out of my seat and literally ran to our next class. Was that kind of rude? Running out of the classroom and leaving Percy. Percy wouldn't care, he probably wouldn't notice if I was away for a week. But something is strange about him, its like he has a weird aura. I have to find out about that later. I walked into the class and took a seat at the front of the classroom. I never sat at the back, if I did Emma and Jason's gang will kill me, literally! The new guy, called Carter, walked through the door. He was kind of weird like Percy. But there was some differences between them. Carter, to my surprise, walked over to my table. I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"May I sit?" questioned Carter. What a gentlemen, unlike Percy who just sat down.

"Sure," I replied. He sat down and flung his bag to his side. Just then Emma and Percy walked in with there gang behind him. Emma was talking to Percy while stroking his arm, Percy smiled at her with a huge grin across his face. Can't believe he seemed normal for a second, well, when I talked to him. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually liked him while I was talking to him. He didn't seem like the jocks, but I know he is. He was just hiding it, trying not to expose his true self. They all sat at the back of the room. I could feel someone looking at me. I turned around cautiously. Percy was looking at me, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt warm and tingly, why did I feel like this. His a jock Annabeth, he is selfish, rude and ignorant. But I couldn't stop looking at him. The daze was interrupted when Emma tapped Percy's shoulder. Of course, she wants all of Percy's attention on her. Soon the teacher walked through the door.

"Okay class, today you will be paired with a partner to do a report on a God," the teacher said. Ohh great. Who am I going to be partnered with, let me guess, a jock. I knew I was, I am always partnered with a jock. Like last time. I was partnered with Jason and I did all the work. While he tried to hit on Emma all lesson. What a creep! "So I will start reading out the partners for this lesson." I was hoping I was with someone who would actually do something other than flirt and hit on girls. "Tony Davis and Kate Walsh, Emma Starlington and Percy Jackson." Emma obviously was glad. She gave her best charming smile at Percy and rested her head on Percy's shoulder. Percy tightened once she did this and tried to give his best smile. I know that smile, that was a fake smile. "Jason Devon and Annabeth Chase." Ohhhhh great, stuck with him AGAIN! Once was enough! This is going to be one hell of a lesson. For once I'm looking forward to getting out of Greek class. The teacher finally finished calling out the partners and we were told what we had to do for the report. "Class, you and your partner are going to tell the class about a chosen Greek God. So just give us basic information. For example, Zeus is the King of the Gods and ruler of the Sky. You can tell us any myths like how the first King of Athens choose Athena's olive tree over Poseidon's well. This task will not take very long so I will expect to start seeing the presentations in 30 minutes. Now you may go." Everyone hurried off to their partners. I just sat there waiting for Jason to come along. I turned around to see Jason talking to Tony. He suddenly turned this way and marched towards me.

"Wats up Loser," said Jason. I just stared daggers at him. "How about you do all the researching and we will be on our own ways." Of course, I knew he was going to say that. "I won't annoy you at all and you just say random stuff about Ares."

"Wait, a sec," I replied. "Who said we were doing Ares?"

"I did," Jason said. "You have a problem with that?" Jason cracked his knuckles. No point fighting on what God we should do. I sat down at my seat and thought of everything I knew about Ares.

**PLS REVIEW AND I HOPED U ENJOYED IT! SORRY! I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS MEAN'T TO BE! DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! **


	9. Chapter 9

**PLS REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW! AND THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS! U GUYS ARE THE BEST! **

Annabeth Pov:

I hurried off to class, with the crowd of students behind me. The loud, bickering students filled the corridor. When class ended I got out of my seat and literally ran to our next class. Was that kind of rude? Running out of the classroom and leaving Percy. Percy wouldn't care, he probably wouldn't notice if I was away for a week. But something is strange about him, its like he has a weird aura. I have to find out about that later. I walked into the class and took a seat at the front of the classroom. I never sat at the back, if I did Emma and Jason's gang will kill me, literally! The new guy, called Carter, walked through the door. He was kind of weird like Percy. But there was some differences between them. Carter, to my surprise, walked over to my table. I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"May I sit?" questioned Carter. What a gentlemen, unlike Percy who just sat down.

"Sure," I replied. He sat down and flung his bag to his side. Just then Emma and Percy walked in with there gang behind him. Emma was talking to Percy while stroking his arm, Percy smiled at her with a huge grin across his face. Can't believe he seemed normal for a second, well, when I talked to him. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually liked him while I was talking to him. He didn't seem like the jocks, but I know he is. He was just hiding it, trying not to expose his true self. They all sat at the back of the room. I could feel someone looking at me. I turned around cautiously. Percy was looking at me, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt warm and tingly, why did I feel like this. His a jock Annabeth, he is selfish, rude and ignorant. But I couldn't stop looking at him. The daze was interrupted when Emma tapped Percy's shoulder. Of course, she wants all of Percy's attention on her. Soon the teacher walked through the door.

"Okay class, today you will be paired with a partner to do a report on a God," the teacher said. Ohh great. Who am I going to be partnered with, let me guess, a jock. I knew I was, I am always partnered with a jock. Like last time. I was partnered with Jason and I did all the work. While he tried to hit on Emma all lesson. What a creep! "So I will start reading out the partners for this lesson." I was hoping I was with someone who would actually do something other than flirt and hit on girls. "Tony Davis and Kate Walsh, Emma Starlington and Percy Jackson." Emma obviously was glad. She gave her best charming smile at Percy and rested her head on Percy's shoulder. Percy tightened once she did this and tried to give his best smile. I know that smile, that was a fake smile. "Jason Devon and Annabeth Chase." Ohhhhh great, stuck with him AGAIN! Once was enough! This is going to be one hell of a lesson. For once I'm looking forward to getting out of Greek class. The teacher finally finished calling out the partners and we were told what we had to do for the report. "Class, you and your partner are going to tell the class about a chosen Greek God. So just give us basic information. For example, Zeus is the King of the Gods and ruler of the Sky. You can tell us any myths like how the first King of Athens choose Athena's olive tree over Poseidon's well. This task will not take very long so I will expect to start seeing the presentations in 30 minutes. Now you may go." Everyone hurried off to their partners. I just sat there waiting for Jason to come along. I turned around to see Jason talking to Tony. He suddenly turned this way and marched towards me.

"Wats up Loser," said Jason. I just stared daggers at him. "How about you do all the researching and we will be on our own ways." Of course, I knew he was going to say that. "I won't annoy you at all and you just say random stuff about Ares."

"Wait, a sec," I replied. "Who said we were doing Ares?"

"I did," Jason said. "You have a problem with that?" Jason cracked his knuckles. No point fighting on what God we should do. I sat down at my seat and thought of everything I knew about Ares.

**HOPE U ENJOYED IT AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **


	10. Chapter 10

**PLS REVIEW AND HOPE U ENJOY. I WOULD ALSO LIKE SUGGESTIONS! LETS SEE HOW EMMA AND PERCY GO ON THERE PRESENTATION. WILL THERE BE ROMANCE? PLS ANSWER THROUGH A REVIEW, WHO DO U PREFER. EMMA AND PERCY OR ANNABETH AND PERCY. I KNOW MY ANSWER!**

Percy Pov:

Ohh great, I thought. I'm with Emma, I didn't really want to be with Emma. I want to be with the one I was thinking about all day, Annabeth. There is something strange and different about her. I think I like her. Did I really? Emma rested her head on my shoulder while we read out the other names. To be honest, I was really uncomfortable. Emma seemed really interested with me, but the problem was, I'm not interested with her. Even though we kissed yesterday, it didn't feel right. I just wanted to stay in the friend zone. I just kept giving my best fake smile towards her, hoping she will fall for it.

"Okay class," the teacher said. "You may start." Everyone rushed up to their partners, except Annabeth and I. Annabeth just stayed in her seat, whats she doing? I thought. Suddenly Emma scooted her chair closer to mine and rested her hand on my leg. I felt her warm, delicate skin brush against mine. She smiled flirtatiously, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears. Her blue eyes shining at me, begging me to kiss her. I resisted. I want to stay in the friends zone, I thought.

"Soooooo," I said, trying to break the ice. "What Greek God do you want to do." Emma thought for a moment.

"Goddess of beauty," Emma replied with a charming smile. She removed her hand off my lap and started to stroke my hand. Her soft finger tips made my skin tingle. "Of course, I'm prettier than her." Emma tossed her golden, blonde hair, trying to show off her beauty. If Aphrodite heard that she would not be happy!

"Ummm, okay," I said. I tried to think of everything I knew about Aphrodite, the myths and the fables flooded my mind. But something caught my eyes, Annabeth and Jason. Jason looked her while cracking his knuckles. Wow, whats up with them. First the book and now this. Something is up with them and Annabeth. Do they like her? If not why? Annbeth is nice, whats wrong with her?

"Percy, why do you keep looking at her," questioned Emma. Her eyes were shimmering and were begging me to tell her. She grabbed my hand and held it up to her cheek. She deserved an answer. "You don't like her, do you?" Emma dropped my hand. "I have already gone through this she is a loser and cute guys, like you, shouldn't be chasing losers. Be with someone in your own league, like me. I like you and you like me."

"But what has she done to you?" I questioned. "You guys took her book and was about to throw it into the mud. You can't hate her that much. Whats the worst she has done to you? She is a nice person. I have talked to her, you can't lie to me."

"There are many things that you don't understand," Emma replied. Emma looked down, fiddling with her nails.

"Okay class, time's up," said the teacher. Ohhh great. Emma looked at me, I bet she was thinking the same thing I was. We haven't discussed anything, only what God we were choosing. Everyone walked down and took their seats.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Emma.

"Relax," I said in a calm tone. "I think I've got this." Emma looked at me weirdly than smiled.

"I never knew you had some brains in there," replied Emma while motioning towards my head. I smiled and she returned it.

"Will anyone care to volunteer themselves," asked the teacher. No one put up their hand, no surprise there. I wouldn't dare either. Her eyes scanned the room and her eyes lit up when she looked at us. I know that look. "Okay, well Emma and Percy can go first." Knew it. Great, I hate going first. I revised all of the myths and fables through my mind. We walked up to the front slowly, hoping to waste time.

"We did the Greek god, Aphrodite," said Emma. "She is the goddess of love and beauty."

I then told some of the fables and myths like how she was born and the story of the golden apples. Thankfully I didn't bore anyone to sleep. After we finished a loud cheer erupted, thanks to Jason.

"Good job, Percy and Emma," the teacher said. We watched all the presentations until we got to the last one, Annabeth and Jason's presentation. "Lucky last, Annabeth and Jason." I don't think they got any work done. All Jason did was talked to Tony, this was going to be good. They walked up to the front, Annabeth quickly glancing at the clock.

"We did the Greek God Ares," said Annabeth. "He is the war god." I listened carefully, wondering what they will say.

"And he runs around with a spear and threatens to throw it at people," said Jason. Laughs erupted from the class, I couldn't help to smirk. Annabeth glared at Jason. "Occasionally he runs around screaming 'DIE!DIE!DIE!' with a knife in his hand." What in Hades is he saying, is he trying to sabotage the presentation? Thats probably it. Everyone was laughing, Tony was banging his head on the table.

"I'm pretty sure a greek god wouldn't do that," said Annabeth.

"How would you know, you haven't met him," remarked Jason. If only they knew that Ares wanted me dead. But that would sound weird if I told someone that. Annabeth went on with some fables and myths, but Jason didn't stop interrupting. "Ares has a mow hawk and has full on red hair. He is covered with tattoos and looks like a punk rocker. And he is full on ripped and uses Aphrodite as a bench press." Seriously mate, a punk rocker. Ares would love to hear that. If he heard that comment, Ares would really chase him around with a knife. I think Annabeth wanted to kill him right now. She was staring daggers at him, and her face was bright red. Well, not as bad as the teacher. The teacher's mouth was big enough to fit a tennis ball into it. She looked like someone told her that Greek gods existed. Trust me, you would be freaked out to. Her face was pretty priceless. Everyone was still laughing. Annabeth had enough, she stormed back to her seat with her arms crossed around her chest. That made them laugh more. She didn't look very happy. Jason finally sat down, everyone laughing and cheering for him. Annabeth just looked at a window.

"Ummmm," the teacher said. She blinked a couple of times before she answered. "That was very interesting." BRRRIIINNNGGG! The bell went and everyone piled out of the room while Annabeth sat there, staring at that same window. What is she doing, I thought. I walked out and made my way to Jason, so I can find out what the hell he was thinking.

**DID U LIKE IT? PLS TELL ME IF U DID THROUGH REVIEW OR PM. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND SAY WHICH COUPLE U PREFER**

**GRACE**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLS REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE. AND I HAVE A GOOD IDEA, BUT OF COURSE I'M NOT GONNA TELL U. U WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. JUST TO LET U KNOW ITS A PERCABETH SCENE!**

**FROM GRACE.**

Annabeth Pov:

I sat there, staring at the wall. What was that idiot thinking? I thought. I should've done all the talking and he takes the credit. But NO! He had to say 'he has red hair and looks like a punk rocker.' I mean seriously, how would he know that! Its not like he has met him!

"Its not wise to dwell on things," echoed the voice in my head. "It can effect important judgements. You should know that." Of course, the voice was right. I tried to put that out of my mind. "Pay attention with the important things in life. Not boys!" Wait, WHAT?!

"What boys?" I questioned in my mind.

"You know," The voice replied. "Percy, stay away from him. Remember he is a jock. They are the people that hurt you. Haven't you thought about this?" Yes, many jocks have hurt me. Taken my books away, insulted me, all that type of stuff. "He will interfere with your judgements and your life."

"But how?" I replied. "Its not like I have an important role to play in life. I'm just your typical girl, I'm not that interesting."

"You'll see in time," said the voice. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to scream out that I'm just a normal, typical girl. But I forgot I was in a classroom, with a teacher staring at me curiously. Freaky! I forgot how long I was there for, a couple of minutes, max. Ooooooppppps. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. The teacher stared at me curiously as I left the room. Whats up with her? I thought.

I walked up to the tree where I sat every lunch and recess. I had a view of everything, even what Emma's gang were up to. So it was a pretty good spot. I would normally sit by myself, doing my own thing. I pretty much had no friends, everyone just ignored me and I ignored them back. But I was fine that way, I was a very independent person. I like to do things my way and my way only. I picked up my book and started to look through the designs of the architecture back then. I envied the designs, in hope I would be able to create some day. Just like the parthenon's, the ones that lasted forever. Just then a shadow loomed over me. Great, I thought. What does Emma want this time! See, she normally does stupid stuff just to annoy me. Like pouring water on my books. If you ask me that is plain stupidity, it doesn't get her anywhere. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the burst of sunlight. Carter was there, with his bag slung over my shoulder.

"Hey!" He said. "Do you mind if I sit with you, I can't find my sister." I nodded, being extra cautious. He sat down, placing his bag next to mine. I decided to use this time to question him, hoping to find out what was strange about him.

"Sooo," I said. "Where are you from?" He took a few seconds to think.

"Well, I traveled around with my Dad," He replied. "He was an egyptian archaeologist." Hmmm, this is interesting.

"Whats his name?" I questioned. "I might have heard of him." Carter looked down before he answered, twiddling his thumbs.

"Julius Kane," he said in a low, hushed tone. Wow, I didn't know that he had a son. I'm not that big of a fan but I have seen some of his books.

"Wow," I gawped. "I never knew he had a son or a daughter. You said you had a sister, right?"

"Yeah, I do have a sister," Carter replied. Just then a girl came by with caramel hair, streaked with blonde. She had a denim jacket, with blue skinny jeans and combat boots. Then a boy walked next to her. He was tall, with regal features. Like a King. He had coffee brown hair, that matched his light blue denim jacket. "Hey Sadie." Carter waved.

"Hey Mr Wikipedia!" shouted Sadie.

"Still with the nickname!" exclaimed Carter. Sadie just smirked. Sadie and the boy sat down while Carter was glaring at them. Carter introduced them to me. He said his sister was the girl, Sadie, and the boy, who was Sadie's boyfriend, was Walt. I still don't know how they are siblings, they look nothing alike.

"Urgghh," moaned Sadie. "I had greek, so boring!" Well, it couldn't have been that boring. It depends if you enjoy it or not.

"What did you do?" questioned Carter. "I couldn't have been that bad."

"Well we learn't about the roman counterparts of the greek gods,"replied Sadie.

"Well thats not that bad!" shouted Carter. "Its so easy! Athena's roman form is Minerva. Zeus's roman form is Jupiter. Poseidon's roman form is Neptune. Apollo's roman form is... give me a second." Carter scrunched his face with concentration. Sadie and Walt just stared at him, waiting for his answer. To me this was easy, his roman form is Apollo! But I waited to see what Carter would say. To test his knowledge on greek gods.

"I think its Apollo," Sadie said. "I remember the teacher saying that in class." Impressed, got it right.

"I'm pretty sure its not," replied Carter. "I'm sure they would have a different name for Apollo's roman form." Sorry Carter, they don't.

"Ummmm, not!" shouted Sadie.

"Yes, it is."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Give up already!"

"No!"

"Umm guys," Walt interrupted.

"WHAT!" Carter and Sadie said in unison, their heads turned sharply to glare at Walt.

"Well, I agree with Carter," said Walt cautiously. Sadie looked like she was going to murder him, I wouldn't want to get her angry. If my boyfriend disagreed with me, I would do the same thing. Sadie glared at him and folded her arms across her chest, snorting in disgust. A glitter of silver caught my eye. Sadie was wearing a silver pendant. It seemed to be a symbol of some sort. I looked at Walt, he had the same pendant. Whats up with that! "Well Carter is the smart one! So he is probably right." Sadie snorted, still glaring at Walt. I had to finally speak up.

"Well, Sadie is right," I said. Three pairs of eyes locked at mine. "Apollo is Apollo's roman form. Does that make sense?"

"HAHA!" mocked Sadie. "Told you so, I knew it. So much for you being the smart one Carter!" Carter looked at Sadie with defeat, but with a hint of confusion.

"But how," stuttered Carter.

"Haha, just accept defeat," said Sadie with triumph. After that bickering was done, I just talked to Sadie about greek stuff so she could get understand it. I found out she liked egyptian mythology, from her I may have found out some new things about egyptian mythology.

I knew the bell was going to go so I needed to get my science textbook from my locker. After I said goodbye to Sadie a hurried off to my locker. But again the same thought filled my mind. Percy. Maybe Percy isn't a jerk,, maybe he isn't so bad after all. I was finally at my locker. My locker was about half the size of me with another locker stacked on top. It was plain, white and spotless. Unlike the other lockers that were covered with graffiti. I opened my locker and grabbed my science text book. I pushed back my other stuff so nothing would fall out.

"What were you doing in science class?" A familiar voice said. I knew that voice, Percy. I looked around and behind the corner was Percy and Jason. I hid behind my locker and eaves dropped into their conversation.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jason. Percy glared at him.

"You humiliated Annabeth!" shouted Percy. "You made her look like an idiot in front of the class." I shuffled closer and closer to the voices, struggling to hear them.

"Umm, that was the point," said Jason. "She is a loser, who cares about her." I knew he was gonna say that. Thats what everyone thought.

"I care, no one should be treated like that!" exclaimed Percy. Jason smiled. Hold on, why was Percy sticking up for me.

"You like her don't you," replied Jason. "You like that loser, you care for her." Percy stared daggers at Jason. Did he like me? Did I actually like him back, I thought. Does he really care for me? "She is a loser and deserves to be treated like one! Don't you understand? Emma clearly likes you, she is literally running after you man. Take her, she is the one you want, not that loser." Percy looked at the ground hesitantly. Jason put his hands on Percy's shoulders. "Man, you love Emma. I know you do.

"Yeah, I do," Percy said in a hushed tone. I felt like a truck hit me. I don't know why I felt like this. My hands started to become sweaty and clammy. The words echoed through my mind. 'Yeah, I do.' But why did I care, whats happening. Did I actually like him. I turned and ran away just as those green eyes locked onto mine.

**HOW DID U LIKE? PLS REVIEW! DO U KNOW WHY ANNABETH RAN AWAY, I KNOW COS IM THE AUTHOR. MAYBE SHE ACTUALLY LIKES PERCY, MAYBE. MAYBE PERCY FEELS LIKE SHE HAS TO LIKE EMMA, MAYBE.**

**SOOOOO PLS REVIEW. IF U ARE CONFUSED LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME. **


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. HE IS SOME PERCY AND EMMA ROMANCE. I HAVE BEEN THINKING ON GIVING UP ON THIS STORY, NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE LIKE IT. SO SHOULD I GIVE UP, PLS ANSWER IN A REVIEW OR PM ME. **

**THANKS**

Percy POV:

I stared into the distance, and saw those grey, beautiful eyes. Analyzing my every move. Annabeth, I thought. Did she hear this whole conversation? With one click of my fingers, she turned and ran away. Her face looked shocked, but why would she care. Its not like she likes me, or does she? But did I really love Emma. I knew she liked me but did I like her. Was it because Jason was influencing me to like her or was it my own feelings. BRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! The school bell blasted through the hallway. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked around, a bunch of kids crowded through the hallway. No sign of Jason. I walked to my next class and waited at the door. I was the only one there, thats strange. Hopefully someone will come soon. Just then Emma came along, her blonde hair swayed as she moved. I couldn't help to admire her beauty.

"Hey Percy," beamed Emma.

"Hey Emma," replied Percy. Emma moved closer to Percy, almost face to face. She wasn't going to kiss him, right? She leaned forward but not towards his lips. She went on her toes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Perce?" whispered Emma in a hushed tone. "Wanna skip class?" She moved away and smiled, trying to seduce me in. I just had to, I had to be a rebel once in a while, but I can't get caught. Remember what the Principal said. I smiled back. "Lets go, hide in the bathroom and come out when the bell goes, than meet me at the front."

"Got it," I said quietly. I ran to the bathrooms, shoving people as they went past. I had to make it there before the bell went or it would look suspicious. I ran into the bathroom door and ignored the death glares from people. I opened the cubicle door and stepped in, waiting for the bell to ring. BRRRIIIINNNNGGG! The bell went and all of the noise disappeared, it was so quiet you could hear a cricket. I thought it was time to go, I walked out of the cubicle scanning the bathroom for any monsters that will pop out. I walked out of bathroom, peering through the doors. I walked to the front of the school slowly, hoping to be as quiet as possible. I had my riptide in my pocket, waiting for a monster to jump out. You would think, a monster, at school. Well, trust me, they follow you everywhere. Like at Goode, but thats another story. I felt a tap on my right shoulder and grabbed my Riptide (still in pen form) and pointed it at the victim's throat.

"Woahh!" Emma held her hands up alarmingly, pushing the riptide (still in pen form) away from her throat. "Relax, its just me." I put the riptide back into my pocket, and shook off the feeling to kill her before she turns into a monster. She looked at the pen, and stifled a laugh. "Seriously? A pen. You acted like it could turn into a sword or something!" I pretended to laugh with Emma. If only she knew, I thought.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" I questioned. Emma looked up at me.

"Yeah, before a teacher finds us," replied Emma. Emma grabbed my hand and ran down the twisted corridors. We ducked below windows so no teacher would spot us, Emma would give a mischievous grin here and there. I knew we would make it out. Hey, I could defeat a minotaur so I could at least sneak out of school, hopefully. I had my doubts about this, but I was reassured when Emma occasionally squeezed my hand. We were nearly out the school gate when Emma stumbled and clutched her ankle in agony.

"Oh my gods, are you okay," I asked while helping her balance by pushing her waist against mine. She just glared at me and motioned her head forward. I looked up, there was a teacher. finding something in his bag. I knew what she was trying to do. I half carried her and she half limped. I put my arm around her to help her balance and support. Emma acted like she was in great pain. The teacher looked at us and noticed Emma limping and walked up to us.

"Is she alright?" questioned the teacher. Before I could reply, Emma answered.

"I'm fine. I just need to get the office." Winced Emma.

"Quickly take her before it gets too bad," replied the teacher.

"Yes, sir," we walked off hurriedly with my arm still around Emma. I looked back and saw him gone. I stifled a laugh. "I can't believe he believed us!" Emma started to walk normally again.

"They always do," said Emma. "They are so easy to fool!" Emma and I quickly walked to the gates, and pushed through them slowly. We hurried to the park so no one noticed us. Once we were at the park we collapsed under a tree. I sighed with relief, nothing could ruin this moment, unless a monster came. Emma laid her head on my chest, she shifted to get into a comfortable position. She looked up at me, her blue eyes glimmering.

"You know," Emma said. I looked down on her. "I have dated so many guys, but none compare to you." I smiled, I have actually never dated anyone. But all the Aphrodite girls all try and hit on me. I twirled her blonde locks with my fingers. I wish I could say something back, but it still didn't feel right. "I really like you, I think we are mean't to be together." I smiled at her, I felt like I had to like her more like should.

"I really like you too," I replied. She smiled at me, her blue eyes glowing with happiness.

"I'm glad to hear that," Emma said. She leaned and her lips collided with mine. She was kissing me, I thought. But this time I knew what to do. I kissed back, not that fiercely though. But one thing kept popping into my head, this doesn't feel right.

**PLS REVIEW, COS I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! **

**THANKS GRACE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, me again. I still don't know if I should continue this story or not, pls say in a review if I should or should not. **

**For you guys, here is a Percabeth scene! YAY!**

**ANNABETH POV:**

I walked out of maths class, still wondering where Percy was. He wasn't in class, and Emma also. Whats going on with those two? But he better be there in science. I walked to science class, avoiding the glares from Jason and his mates. Thankfully, the door was already open, which is good because I don't have to wait around with Jason. I walked in to the lab and took a seat in the corner of the room, I pulled out my stuff and sprawled it across the table. Then Percy and Emma walked in, hand in hand. Oh god, this is Emma's 50th boyfriend. They were grinning like crazy. Emma then kissed Percy on the lips for one last time before she sat down next to her partner, Carter. Percy, in a daze, walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey," he said. I looked away, ignoring him. "Hey, I'm just trying to start a conversation." Percy raised his arms innocently. Just shut up, can't you see I'm not interested. I already have enough to handle, first my parents, then step brothers, then Emma, Jason, and now you. He just looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"You know," I said while crossing my arms. "Not everyone has to answer everything you say because you think you are so 'popular'. Haven't you heard of the word 'ignoring or ignore'. If not ask someone or look in a dictionary." Percy sat back in his chair.

"Firstly, you don't have to push everyone away," Percy said. "Secondly, maybe I can't read a dictionary because I have dyslexia!" Percy leaned back and fiddled with his pen. Right now, I wanted to kill him. Does he know what I have to put up with! If he knew than he would be pushing away people too.

"Well, maybe if you knew what I put up with than maybe you will understand why I push people away!" I shouted. "And guess what I'm dyslexic so you're not the only 'special one'!" I reclined back in my chair, clenching my fist. Percy looked up at me, with a wide grin spread across my face.

"What are you going through?" Percy chuckled. "Puberty?" Percy grinned ear to ear, while I was fuming. He just likes to annoy people doesn't he, I thought. That does it!

"Annabeth, it is not wise to get angry about some stupid argument," A soothing voice said. I relaxed while Percy was struggling to contain his laughter. He was lucky, if the 'voice' didn't stop me he would have a bleeding nose by now!

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG! The teacher settled the class down while I was still glaring at Percy. She rambled on about observations and how we were going to make some observations on some objects. Spread across the benches were some jars filled of dead animals. Thats so cruel, what dead animals's body wants to be used for science. We were told to make some observations about these things and how we had to do it with our partner. Ohh great, at the mention of 'partner' I saw Percy smile at me. Can't he just get the message that he is annoying me! We were told to start and walked up to a bench to begin. We started with the lizard. I made mental notes while Percy stared at me.

"You really don't like me," Percy said.

"Bravo," I replied. "You finally figured that out, congratulations, want a prize!" Percy shifted his position.

"I bet you couldn't stand being with me for one whole day," Percy declared. What was he suggesting, I thought.

"Don't make a rash decision," the voice echoed in my mind.

"I bet I could," I said confidently. "Although you're annoying and rude, I bet I could do it."

We moved to the next bench, a type of insect. I jotted down notes while Percy tried to distract me.

"Annabeth, this will not be could for you," reminded the voice.

"Well, are you suggesting we make a bet," questioned Percy while looking quizzically at the jar. "Because I know you can't, you can't even stand me."

"I know I can," I said with pure determination. "I bet I can hang out with you for entire day. So whats in it if I win?" Percy thought for a moment, and a smile spread across his idiotic face.

"Annabeth, you'll regret this," chanted the voice in my head.

"Well, if I win you have to come to the carnival on Sunday with me," said Percy while moving to the next bench.

"Fine, and if I win you have to babysit my brothers while my parents are gone this weekend." I said while I shuddered when I said parents.

"Fine," Percy said as we shook hands. "Tomorrow we will do it, and I'm going to win." Just then Emma glared at me, not paying attention to Carter tapping her shoulder.

"We'll see," I said with determination. I looked at the jar and jumped back with fear. Inside the jar was a spider, as you can see I hate spiders. My Dad said my Mom hated spiders as well, genes maybe. I grabbed my heart and tried not to scream.

"Whats wrong?" Percy said with a worried look across his face.

"Spider," I mumbled. I looked away from the bench, and tried to calm myself down. Its not going to kill you, its dead, I thought. If it was alive it can't get out of the jar.

"You serious," Percy said with a wide grin. "You are afraid of spiders. Someone like you is afraid of spiders!" I glared at him.

"Everyone has to be afraid of something," I snapped. "You can't be the 'hero' all the time." Percy gave a confused look.

"What makes you say that?" Percy questioned.

"Like how you seem like your not afraid of anything, come one you must be afraid of something," I said. "Like maybe Emma cheating on you, you're absolutely in love with her.

"What!" exclaimed Percy. "I'm not in love with her that bad, we are just dating." He blushed. I knew he liked her, but in my mind, I don't know why he actually likes her. She is mean but that side only comes out when Percy isn't there. BRRRIIINNNNGGGG! The bell rang through the lab. Everyone packed up there stuff and left, I left just in time to see Percy and Emma kissing, again.

**HOW WAS IT? GOOD, BAD, HORRIBLE? PLS REVIEW. AND CAN U GUYS CHECK OUT OUR POLL, ITS ON WHAT SERIES ARE BETTER. THE CHOICES ARE: PERCY JACKSON, HEROES AND OLYMPUS AND KANE CHRONICLES! PLS VOTE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, its Grace. Wow, I haven't updated this story in ages. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE ABOUT PERCY AND ANNABETH'S BET. U REMEMBER IT? I HOPE U DO!**

**JUST LETTING U KNOW, THAT WEIRD CHAPTER THAT WAS IN THE STORY, IS NOT PART OF THE STORY AT ALL. SO COMPLETELY FFRGET ABOUT THAT.**

**I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLS REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEW, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVOURITES I GET THE MORE OF A CHANCE I WILL WRITE.**

**GRACE**

**SHOUT OUT:**

**1DOL**

**ERINHICKEY18**

**PERCY POV:**

BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG! The bell chimed through the lab. Everybody quickly hurried out of the lab until Emma and myself are the only ones left. But I was still wondering about Annabeth. She opened up to me for a bit, than put her shield backup. What was that about? She mentioned family problems, it can't be that bad, can it? We all have family problems, like Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Can't be as bad as sending their brother to the underworld, your Dad eating you, or even your Grandfather trying to kill you! Nothing compares to that. Also, she was afraid of spiders. You would've thought someone like her would've been afraid of spiders. I thought the spider would be more afraid of her than she is of it. It reminds of a greek god who also hates spiders. Who was it again? Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera? I will find out about that late. I turned and saw Emma smiling at me. She then came up to me and kissed me, her arms wrapped around my neck, then a loud cheer erupted from outside.

"Finally!" said Jason. "You guys got together." I loud cheer erupted again. We walked outside walking hand in hand to the cheering crowd.

I changed into my joggers as everyone was getting ready for PE. We never wore uniforms so we had to bring runners to school when we had PE. Its better than getting changed into a PE uniform. But I bet all the girls would like it, seeing guys shirtless. We walked to the running track, where we were told to do laps. At least I was fit, thanks to Camp. First we had to start with one lap, which was 400 metres. Us boys all ran ahead, while most of the girls stayed behind. Except one, Annabeth. I saw at the front of the group, Annabeth going into a run. Wow, she got heaps of stamina. Well, I can't be beaten my a girl, I thought. I sprinted up ahead until I was next to Annabeth.

"Hey," I told her while trying to catch my breath. She took one glance at me before looking away.

"What do you want!" said Annabeth in a raised tone. I looked at her.

"Wanna race?" I asked. She just smiled at me.

"I bet I can beat you, you aren't much competition," said Annabeth with a smile curling along her lips.

"On my count, we start running to the finish line," I established with Annabeth. Annabeth gave a nod in return. "1, GO!" I sprinted off, looking at her surprised expression.

"PERCY!" shouted Annabeth. Annabeth soon came sprinting after me, I thought I had a good lead, until now. Annabeth, was literally, right at my tail. She was gaining, I willed my self to run faster but I knew I would just tire myself out. I saw the finish line, and pushed that little bit harder but Annabeth appeared to the right of me. Wow, she is fast, I thought. "You thought you would lose me, will that didn't work." She sprinted to the very end. I was a couple metres behind and willed myself to go to faster. Percy Jackson does not get beat by a girl! We were near the end about 20 metres and I was now right next to her.

"I'm not giving up that easily," I panted. Annabeth smiled at me.

"Well, we will see about that, see ya!" Annabeth said. Her lips curled into a smile as she nudged me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I watched as Annabeth sprinted to the finishing line, laughing all the way there.

"CHEATER!" I shouted. She just smirked at me from the finishing line.

"Sucked in!" she shouted. "Thats what you get for not watching your opponent!" I gave her an intimidating smile but she continued laughing. She walked up to me, her blonde hair coming out of its sloppy pony tail. She was now right above me, her grey eyes piercing into my soul. I was waiting for what she was going to say but she just held out her hand. I just looked at her hand.

"Afraid I have girl gems or something," Annabeth cooed. I grinned evilly, I took her hand and yanked it. Sending her falling to the ground, right on top of me. Her hands were on my chest and her blonde hair covered her face. I looked at her grey eyes which were once intimidating but now beautiful.

"Urghh, sorry," Annabeth blushed. "I will just get up now." She got up and quickly brushed herself off. "You gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna move? We don't have all day." I glared at her as I quickly got off the ground.

"You right?" I asked her as we walked back to coach.

"Yeah, fine," she said while taking a sudden interest in her joggers. We were back upon the mob of students skulling water from their bottles. I grabbed mine and drunk it all in one gulp. I felt a warm touch on my shoulder. It was Emma, her blonde hair pulled into a bun. Her blue eyes glaring at Annabeth.

"What do you-," I was cut off when Emma started kissing me. More ferocious than last time. She put her hands on my chest and I wrapped my hands around her waist. The girls all cooed and the guys all cheered. But Annabeth just turned her back, not wanting to look at us. Emma pulled away from the kiss and continued to glare at Annabeth.

"You right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but do you like Annabeth?" questioned Emma, her blue eyes pleaded me to tell her. I looked down, Annabeth was fun to hang around with (at times) but other times she hated my guts. "Our group doesn't like her, we don't get seen around with people like that." Whats up with this popularity triangle thingy, I thought.

"Okay," I lied.

The coach cleared his voice and all eyes turned towards him. "Today, we are going to do javelin." The boys cheered while all the girls tried to protest. "We are doing this and this is final and now we are not aiming for each other" A bunch of guys groaned, Coach sent a glare to them in return. Coach showed us how to hold the javelin and how to throw. But I was already taught this at Camp. Some people went up and started to the throw the javelin. Some tumbled through the air while some barely got a metre. Annabeth went up and grabbed hold of the javelin. She struggled to grip it right. I walked up from behind and laid and hand on her shoulder.

"You're holding it wrong," I said, while taking the javelin from Annabeth. "I'll show you."

"Ohhh, thanks," she mumbled in a hush tone. I showed her where she was going wrong and how to fix it. She took the javelin back and threw it with her fixed technique. It sailed through the air effortlessly and landed ten metres away.

"Wow, you got quite a lot of arm strength," I turned towards her. "How did you get such a good arm?"

"Ummmm," Annabeth said, like she was hiding something. "It just came to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Maybe, my Dad never wanted me to do many sports in case they will cost a lot of money," Annabeth said.

"But registration doesn't cost that much," I asked curiously.

"We just have some family problems at the moment," Annabeth said, with her soft grey eyes. "They like to hang onto their money." I knew she was lying, I could detect it in the sound of her voice. I wanted to ask more but Emma came with her javelin.

"Percy," Emma asked. "I don't know how to hold the javelin." She wobbled the javelin up and down. She accidentally hit Annabeth with the end.

"Hey!" Annabeth said. "Whats that for?!"

"It was just an accident, Annie,"Emma growled. Annabeth and Emma glared at each other until I broke the silence.

"Ummmm, here I will help you," I said uneasily while grabbing her javelin and leading her somewhere else.

Emma kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Percy, you're the best." I tried to smile but I couldn't. I couldn't help but to look at Annabeth. Something is weird about her and I will find out, I thought. I planned as I walked away with Emma hot on my tail.

**DID U LIKE IT? HOPE SOOO? PLS REVIEW OR PM ME WITH IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS. WHAT DO U THINK ANNABETH'S HIDING. I HOPE I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN U A BIG ENOUGH HINT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER. REVIEW OR PM ME IF U KNOW. **

**WE HAVE A POLL, WHO IS BETTER JASON OR PERCY. PLS VOTE BY GOING TO OUR PROFILE PAGE OR SENDING A REVIEW**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**PLS READ ANNABETH, THE ASSASIN. **

**THANKS, FROM GRACE. :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for taking sooo long. This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to stop there so I could update earlier.**

**I ALSO REALISED THAT TECHNICALLY I HAVE 146 REVIEWS. THIS STORY WAS ON MY OLD ACCOUNT AND I GOT 80 REVIEWS ON MY OLD ACCOUNT, SO TECHNICALLY I HAVE 146 REVIEWS! YAY! I hope u enjoy it!**

**Grace**

* * *

Annabeth:

I woke up with the sunlight pouring on my face. I squinted and tried to get my bearings. I dragged myself out of my warm cosy bed and moved to open the curtains. The sunlight streamed through my room. I heard the chirps of the birds from outside my window. Wow, what a wonderful day, I thought to myself.

I quickly took a shower and then got myself ready for the school day. I selected a white singlet with a grey and blue flannel shirt and faded blue shorts. I grabbed my favourite grey converses as I headed out the bathroom door. I quickly went to my room and grabbed my favourite owl necklace, which once belonged to my mother. I tried to forget that thought. I quickly slung my white Lonsdale bag over my shoulder and headed down stairs. I didn't want to fight Helen this time. I just wanted to leave. I rushed over to the pantry and grabbed a breakfast muffin and a water bottle. But was stopped by a shadow.

"Annabeth, honey," the shadow said, I immediately recognized my Dad's voice. He laid a hand on my shoulder, I immediately shrugged it off. My Dad's warm brown eyes met my grey ones. "Why don't you stay for breakfast, Helen is making pancakes." He knew I didn't like Helen, and she didn't like me either. If Helen was making me breakfast, I bet she would poison my dish. "Just give it ago, she just wants to be friends with you." I scowled at the thought of that, my Dad gave me pleading eyes.

"I'm busy, I have to go," I said as I walked out the door.

As I was walking to school, I remembered that today was a special day (emphasis on special). What was happening exactly, I don't know. All I know is that something was happening today. I entered the school gates, still trying to remember what was happening. Suddenly I bumped into a muscular chest. When I looked up, I saw Percy's sea green eyes light with happiness and amusement.

"So, ready for the bet?" he asked me.

My eyes widened. So that was what I had forgotten. "Of course," I replied.

Percy's eyebrow rose, "I'm sure you remembered," he said sarcastically. "I know you're lying."

I huffed, "Fine, so maybe I was lying, but yeah, I'm ready," I told him, "...for torture," I muttered when he had walked off.

When we reached the science block, Percy's ever-so-wonderful (can you hear the sarcasm?) girlfriend joined us.

"Percy," she screeched, throwing her arms around Percy's neck and giving him a kiss.

"Hey hows it-," Percy was cut off when Emma started making out with him. She had her hands on his chest and Percy had his arms around her waist. As Emma pulled back, she glanced at me.

"What's she doing here?" Emma asked, her top lip curling in contempt.

"She's hanging out with us today," Percy said while looking at me. Emma just glared at me and pouted.

"Why?" she demanded. She stomped her foot like a spoilt brat.

"Because I made a bet with her," Percy answered, patiently.

"Well," Emma paused. "Maybe, she could come to my party tonight. I'm sure it will be a blast." Emma smiled sweetly in my direction. "Come on Annie." I couldn't help to clench my fists. No one ever calls me Annie and gets away with it.

"What do you say Annabeth?" Percy asked. His sea green eyes sparkled with hope. "Besides, you kind of have to. Bet, remember?" Damnit, I thought. Stupid bet.

"Fine," I growled. I crossed my arms and glared at the floor.

"I'm sure you will have a great time," Emma said with a dazzling smile spread across her face. Why do I have a bad feeling about this, I thought. "Be there at five, and don't forget to wear something nice." Emma walked up to me and muttered something in my ear while Percy wasn't looking. "Like you have something nice." She walked off and joined her posse, while I glared daggers at her.

"Don't glare so much, you will ruin that pretty face of yours," Percy grinned. I glared at him some more, not caring that it would ruin my 'pretty face'.

Just then, the bell went and we hurried off to science class. I walked at a fast pace while Percy lagged behind. "Wait up!" Percy shouted while trying to catch up with me. I rolled my eyes and kept up my fast, brisk pace. "Why do you walk so fast?"

"Why do you walk so slow?" I retorted.

"Yeah, but you walk faster than most people, including me," Percy argued.

Soon we were having a full on argument, while walking towards the science lab.

"But you walk too fast," Percy said.

"But you walk too slow," I said.

"Do not!" Percy shouted.

"Do too," I screamed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Maybe you walk too fast." Just when I was about to say my amazing comeback, we reached the science lab. There was Miss Hobson reading a book while the class mucked around. Percy and I walked to our seats and got ready for class.

The class started when Miss Hobson rapped her hands on the counter. "Jason, Louisa, stop exchanging PDA. You know the school rules. Save it for lunchtime," she said. That's the best thing about Miss Hobson. She's a youngish teacher, so she understands us better than most. I glanced over Jason and Louisa, a pretty brown haired cheerleader. Jason was leaning on her desk while they kissing.

Percy, who was sitting next to me, was twirling his pencil between his fingers.

"Please open your textbooks to page 196 and do the experiment that is described," Miss Hobson said. I opened my book and stared at the fuzzy words. I looked at the pictures that were on there. Luckily, they showed the whole experiment. This should be easy.

I noticed Percy squinting at the page. "Need help?" I offered. Percy looked at me.

"Yeah, its a little bit hard," Percy stated.

"Don't worry I know what we have to do," I said. "We need to see what object float in water, like steel, paper, or a magnet." I motioned towards Miss Hobson's desk and motioned at the objects there.

"Ohhh," Percy stuttered. "It doesn't seem too complicated." He immediately got up and started grabbing the objects. I quickly went to a science bench and grabbed a beaker from the draw underneath. I quickly filled it up with water just when Percy came back with all of the objects. He dumped them down on the table with a loud THUD!

"Couldn't be anymore louder," I said with a smile.

Percy smirked, "What can I say? I'm cute like that." He gave me his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"And you think your cute?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously," Percy grinned. I laughed at his arrogance.

"Ugh, you're so cocky and self-centered," I groaned, "How in the world am I supposed spend the day with you?"

"You know you can't resist me," Percy winked. I groaned once again.

"What happened to doing this science experiment?" I asked.

"Ohhh right, lets get started," Percy said with fake enthusiasm. He grabbed the piece of paper and dropped it into the water.

"It floats," I said.

"Okay, lets try the next one," Percy stated. He grabbed the piece of steel and dropped it in the water.

"It sinks," I said. Just then the piece of steel floated up to the surface. "What the-" I stared with disbelief at the piece of steel. "What, but that makes no sense.

The density of the steel is greater than the density of the water. Therefore, it sinks. But... but." I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for this.

Percy glanced at the piece of steel floating in the water. I saw a flash of panic across his face then he grinned. "You're too smart for your own good," I glared at Percy.

"Well, you try and think of an explanation for this," I said while motioning towards the beaker.

"Magic?" Percy said.

"Yeah, magic can do this?" I said while glaring at him.

"Maybe I have powers to control over water," Percy raised his eyebrows like it was a ridiculous thing.

"Yeah, someone like you has water abilities," I said, like I was pointing out the obvious.

"What's next? The Ancient Greek Gods exist?" Percy laughed and was holding his sides.

"Of course," I said sarcastically.

That was when the bell went. All of the students filed out of the class and rushed to their next class. I quickly left the room so I have enough to get to Ancient Greek. Percy was following close behind me.

"Thought you could lose me?" Percy questioned.

"Why are you stalking me?" I asked, "Don't you have another class to get to?"

"Ummm, first off I'm in your class for every subject," Percy said while keeping up to my brisk pace. "Secondly, the bet." I rolled my eyes. This is gonna be one long day, I thought.

At the end of greek class, I hurried off to sit with Carter and Sadie. Just then, a strong hand enclosed around my wrist. "You're sitting with me, remember?" Percy reminded me.

"Stupid bet," I mumbled as I headed off with Percy still holding my wrist. Percy turned his head back and looked at me. He raised an eyebrow. Guess he heard.

"Its not that bad," Percy said. "Many people would die to spend the day with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm not like the rest," I scoffed. Percy huffed and pulled me towards the popular area.

"Hey guys this is Annabeth," Percy grinned. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at me, everyone was dead silent. We sat down and I ignored the glares from the 'popular people.' Emma walked over to us and sat on Percy's lap. She gave me a look saying 'his mine.'

"Hey Perce, missed ya," Emma smiled at Percy and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, Annabeth, what are you're hobbies?" asked one of the nicer popular girls. I remembered her name was Amanda. She had bright red hair and was dating one of the supposed playboys at our school, Hector.

"Ummmm, pretty much reading," I said.

"Pathetic," someone scoffed in the background. I saw Percy glare at the person from the corner of my eye. I felt surprised. I never thought that Percy would do that.

"So Emma," Jessica, from the cheer squad said. "Hows your relationship with Percy? Is he a good kisser?" A few girls went 'ooooooh' and 'awwww'. Percy blushed. Why did I feel a bit awkward about this?

"Well, I love him, he is so perfect and cute," Emma said while ruffling Percy black hair. "And by the way he is a very good kisser." Emma lifted Percy's chin and started kissing him passionately. There was another round of 'ooooooh' and 'awwww'. Why did I feel a tad hurt? Did I like him? He will just let me down like everybody else in my life.

Percy pulled away and mumbled something to Emma, then pushed her off his lap. She huffed and moved to sit next to Jessica. I looked at the boys on the other side of Percy. They were Hector, the guy who Amanda was dating, and Howard, the school's wide receiver football star.

I looked down and fiddled with my hands until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and there was Zoey, one of the nicer popular girls and was currently dating Howard.

"Hey," Zoey said as she sat down next to me, her brown hair covered her eyes.

"Hey," I greeted her shyly.

"Don't be so shy I don't bite," She grinned. "I'm not really like the others."

"Wow, there is someone normal I can talk to," I said. Zoey laughed.

"Yeah, some people here are complete… well, you know what I mean," Zoey looked uncomfortable. "Its always good to meet someone that isn't obsessed with makeup and dresses. I hate when all Amanda talks about is shoes! Its soooooo annoying!"

"That must bore you to death," I said. "I think I would've killed myself!"

"I was thinking about that," Zoey laughed. Annabeth smiled just as the bell went. Zoey got up and dusted herself off.

"Well, see ya later Annabeth!" Zoey said. "Nice meeting you!" Zoey walked off with Howard. Percy then came over to me and offered me a hand.

"Need help, princess?" Percy smirked.

"I don't need help from an idiot like you," I scoffed. I pushed myself off the ground but my foot slipped. But a pair of strong arms caught me, I looked into those beautiful sea green eyes as Percy pulled me up. I started to get lost in Percy's eyes...what am I saying? I immediately came back to my senses and let go of Percy.

"Ummm, thanks," I mumbled, blushing.

Percy who was also blushing, "No problem." We stared at each other for a moment but then I pulled away.

"Umm, we'd better get to Music, don't want to get Miss Sparta angry," Percy blinked.

"Yeah...yeah," I muttered, dazed. We walked off to music class in an awkward silence.

During music, we had to come up with a song on the piano in partners. It was an assessment. Thanks to the bet, I couldn't partner with Zoey, who I just discovered was in my music class. Unfortunately, she wasn't in any other class. Percy whispered in my ear, "You're my partner."

"Since when did you start deciding stuff?" I asked, huffily.

"Since the bet," he whispered again. I heard someone stamp their foot and I turned around to look at them. It was Emma and she didn't look at all happy with the partnering arrangements.

"Emma's not happy," I said to Percy, who hadn't noticed her antics.

"She'll get over it," Percy said, dismissively.

"What!?" I was shocked, "You would just dismiss your girlfriend like that?"

"Again, she will get over it," Percy said. I shook my head, disbelievingly.

"So, did you want to compose a classical or a pop piece?" I asked, looking at the sheet that Miss Sparta had given us.

"Ummm, how about a mix of the two?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, that should be fine," I answered, quietly, not really paying attention. "Do you know how to start it?"

"Ok, so how about we play in C Major, then a bit of A minor. Then we could move onto D Major and then F Major. I think that that will sound ok," Percy suggested.

"You know a lot about music?" I questioned.

"Kinda," Percy looked uncomfortable, "I learnt it from a friend at the summer camp that I go to." He shifted in his seat, "Shall we go try it out then?"  
I nodded.

At the piano, Percy started playing around with some notes in the C Major scale.

"That sounds really good!" I exclaimed. I wasn't lying, Percy was really good at this.

"Thanks, so all you have to write down on the sheet is C, then CEG, then CEG again. Yep, like that and then..." and that is pretty much how music class went on.

When the bell went, I picked up my bag and waited for Percy. He raised an eyebrow, "Starting to like me?"

"As if," I scoffed.

"Then why are you waiting for me?"

"Cos I know that you'll catch up to me later anyway," I explained. Percy shrugged.

"What class do we have next?" Percy asked.

"Check your timetable," I retorted.

"Can't be bothered. Just tell me. I know that you know," Percy nudged me.

"How?"

"You're leading us," Percy pointed out.

"Right... we have PE Theory next." Percy groaned as we walked to Classroom 101.

We walked into the classroom and took our seats at the back of the classroom. I was sitting at the desk, patiently for Mr Walinski to come. But of course, he was always late. I started fiddling with my pencil when I noticed Percy looking at me strangely. I glanced up at him.

"Why are you looking at me strangely?" I asked. Percy went back to fiddling with his pen. Then he looked at me again.

"You just remind of someone, someone who has your eyes," Percy said. I noticed that not many people actually have my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"I don't think you will know them," Percy stated. Just then Mr Walinski came in carrying a bunch of papers and the PDHPE textbook.

"Okay class," boomed Mr Walinski. A few students woke up from their naps and glared at Mr Walinski. "May I remind you that this is a classroom, not nap time like they do in preschool. So today we are going to learn about risky business. Its just about the risks we take in life." Jason raised his hand. "Yes, Jason?"

Jason cleared his voice. "So risky business is like me, risking my popularity to like date a loser, like Annabeth, for instance?" Everybody laughed except me and Percy.

"Yeah, like girls take a risk to date some jerk like you!" Percy retorted. Everyone laughed again while Jason clenched his fists in anger. I couldn't help but smirk at Percy's retort.

"Okay class, settle down," said Mr Walinski, but I noticed that he gave Percy a wink while Jason was looking away. I fought the urge to smile.

He settled the class down and talked about 'risky business.' I tried to keep my gaze away from Percy because everytime our eyes met, one of us would always blush. The bell rang and all the students rushed out of class before Mr Walinski could give us any homework.

Percy grabbed my hand before I could go anywhere and dragged me to the popular area. Emma was already there and she glanced at Percy and my hands. I quickly pulled my hand out from his and sat down next to him. Zoey came a minute later and sat down beside me, this time with a black haired girl.

"Hey, Annabeth," Zoey greeted, "This is my cousin Sam, she's on the swim team." Percy glanced over.

"Oh, hey Zoey, hey Sam," he said.

"You two know each other?" Zoey asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he's on the boys' swim team. His quite good actually, never seen someone swim that fast. I would've done 50 metres and he would already be 50 metres in front."

"Really?" I asked, looking at Percy. He blushed, but shrugged.

"I have a natural talent I guess," Percy shrugged and ran his hands through his wind blown hair.

"Yeah, next thing you know it he will turn into a fish,"I laughed. Everybody (except Percy) laughed, Percy just glared at me.

"I'm actually thinking that he is a fish in disguise," Sam laughed.

"Lets see!" I grinned, planning my revenge. I grabbed his cheek and pinched it as hard as I could, like a grandma would. "Nup, he seems pretty much human." I let go of his cheek and there in place was a big red pinch mark. Percy rubbed his cheek in agony and glared daggers at me. Zoey, Sam and all laughed as Percy pouted while he rubbed his cheek. "Suck it up princess!"

"Hey, that's my nickname for you!" Percy exclaimed while pouting like a little kid. I grinned and my sides were aching from all the laughter. To disrupt my perfect moment, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I instantly turned around. There was Emma, she was smiling sweetly but I knew that she was resisting the urge to glare at me.

"Annabeth," Emma said sweetly. "Care to join me for a walk?" Everybody looked at me and waited for my response. Great, what now? I thought.

"Fine," I grumbled as I pushed myself off the floor. We started walking towards the football field. The cool breeze went through my blonde hair, I felt relaxed but I knew I shouldn't be. While we were walking Emma kept constantly looking behind her, to make sure no one was in earshot. We turned a corner and Emma leaned against the thick, grey wall. While I waited for her to make the first move.

"Annabeth, lets have a girl to girl talk," Emma grinned sweetly but her smile then turned devious and evil. Her voice turned all serious. "Keep away from my boyfriend."

I glared at her. "Ohhh wait a second, kinda can't," I sneered. "Remember the bet - I have to spend the whole day with him."

"Well, you better break that bet," Emma growled. I smiled to myself.

"If I break the bet, Percy has to take me to the carnival on Saturday," I grinned. "So if thats what you want-" Emma cut me off.

"NO!" Emma screamed. "If you take away my boyfriend I will make your life a living hell here. Last time I checked I was head cheerleader. I can turn everyone against. But everyone pretty much hates you, except Percy. But I will get what I want, I always get what I want!" Emma grinned evilly while I glared daggers at her. My life was pretty much a living hell, I thought. Helen and Dad give all the privileges to Bobby and Matthew. Meaning I never got to go out or even play a sport. Just because they cared about Bobby and Matthew more than me. My Father pretty much disowned me, and Helen treated me as an outcast. Helen may look like your typical Mother, but there is always venom in her smile. Just then Percy came running towards us. Emma launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Woah, Emma relax," Percy said. "I saw you just five minutes ago."

"I just really missed you!" Emma exclaimed. Emma hugged Percy tighter.

"Ummmm, okay," Percy said, shocked.

"Ummm, Percy," I said. "I might just leave to see some of my other friends." I walked away but Percy instantly pulled Emma's hands of him and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to come with you or you will lose the bet," Percy grinned. "You wouldn't want that, would you." I looked at Percy's sea green eyes and saw Emma behind me fuming and clenching her fists in anger.

"Fine, you can come," I said to Percy. We walked off and headed towards where Carter and Sadie were sitting.

We walked up to them. Sadie was leaning against her bag with one ear bud in her ear. While Carter furrowed his brow in concentration.

"There is something strange about them," mumbled Carter. "I mean, did you see what happened to the steel in Science?"

"Uh, no, brother dear because I am not in your science class!" Sadie remarked. "We're not even in the same grade."

"Whatever,"Carter said. "There is still something weird about them."

"Do you think they are like us?" questioned Sadie.

"Don't know," Carter shrugged. Percy cleared his voice, they looked up like deers in the headlights. "Ohh, its just you guys. Take a seat." Percy and I sat down. Their conversation replayed through my mind. What were they talking about? I thought. Who was them?

"Why do we have to do Ancient Greek," moaned Sadie. "Can't we do something else, like Ancient Egypt."

"Yeah, that will be good," agreed Carter.

"Nah, Ancient Greek seems waaay better," said Percy. Sadie gave a 'you said what' look at Percy.

"Nup, I rather do Ancient Greek," I said.

"I don't get anything about Ancient Greece," groaned Carter. "Gods hooking up with mortals, now thats strange."

"It not that strange," Percy defended. "There must be something weird about Ancient Egypt. Come on, mummies don't phase you guys? To me, mummies are freaky." I nodded, and they think Ancient Greece is bad. They should really be thinking more about the bad aspects of  
Ancient Egypt.

"Come on, it's not that creepy," Sadie said.

"Well, it would be pretty freaky if you got lost in a pyramid," I replied. "Imagine all the bobby traps." Percy nodded.

"There isn't many bobby traps, there only just in movies," Carter stated while fiddling with the zipper of his bag. Sadie looked at Carter like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, no bobby traps in a pyramid," Sadie rolled her eyes. "I find that very hard to believe."  
I smirked while Percy kept fiddling with a pen in his hand.

"Well," Percy said in a raised tone. "Greeks use swords, armour and shields. What do egyptians use? Wands? How effective is that in battle?" I grinned. I couldn't help to admit that was true.

"But egyptians have wicked powers and use weapons too," shouted Sadie. "Greeks don't have wicked powers do they?" Percy raised an eyebrow, saying 'are you sure?' Just then the bell went and Sadie and Carter grabbed their bags and stood up.

"This argument is not over," said Sadie as she stormed off. I stood up and brushed myself off as I headed to Maths with Percy hot on my tail.

Maths was just a bore. I'm good at this, but this is all basic stuff. Most of the time I started sketching a building, as I love architecture. The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom and straight towards my locker. I entered my combination of my locker and it opened. I put my notebooks and textbooks away and was prepared to run straight out of the doorway. I quickly grabbed my stuff and jogged down the hallway, trying to ignore the loud chatter.

For the third time that day, someone grabbed my wrist. I sighed, knowing its Percy, and turned around. And guess what? I was right, of course.

"Hey, Annabeth," said Percy as he walked with me to the school gate. "Remember you have to come to Emma's tonight."

"Yeah, but I'm a girl and I have to get ready by myself at my house. So I have to go to my home, not yours," I told him.

"Ok, here's what we'll do: You and I will stop by your place, get your clothes and whatever else you need and then you can come over to my apartment and hang out there," Percy explained to me, while dragging me at the same time.

"Maybe," I muttered. Percy looked at me.

"Well, then looks like you will be coming to the carnival with me," Percy said with a cocky grin. I glared at him.

"Fine, I will come to your bloody place," I scowled. We passed the school gates and I started to lead Percy to my place. We passed the park and a question popped into my mind. "Is this suppose to be a fancy party?"

"You think its gonna be fancy?" questioned Percy. "Probably anything but fancy."

"Yeah, good point," I stated. We arrived at my place and I opened the front door and motioned for Percy to wait outside. I smelt the scent of cookie wafting through the room. Bobby and Matthew were playing with lego on the carpet while Helen was watching a cooking show. I quickly crept upstairs, hoping no one will notice me. I reached the top of the stairs and ran to my room. I dropped my bag next to my desk and emptied it out. I grabbed a New York Yankees vintage duffel bag out of my wardrobe and dumped it on my bed. I grabbed a pair of brown ankle boots, with a pair of blue tattered skinny jeans. I also grabbed a grey singlet top with my favourite owl necklace and a denim jacket. I dumped it all in my duffel bag and hurried out the room. I quickly stopped by the bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush. I slowly crept down the stairs, making sure not to make a noise. CREAAAK!

"Damnit!" I cussed under my breath.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" questioned Helen. She got up from her chair and walked over to the staircase. She glared at me and looked at my bag. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to study with a friend," I said while glaring at Helen.

"Why should we let you go?" Her voice dripped with venom. "Since you have only ruined this family!" I glared at her.

"You are saying that I ruined this family." I said and tried to maintain a calm composure, which I knew that wouldn't last. "I'm sorry, but you ruined my life! You turned my own father against me!"

"No wonder, your mother left you!" Helen screamed. "She probably wanted to get away from a brat like you!" She went to far. I forced myself not to care, no way I'm not letting this monster see me cry! Just when I was about to lose it, the front door creaked open.

"Ummm, is Annabeth here?" questioned Percy while glancing at the two of us. "Ohhhh, well-"  
I cut Percy off. "We better go, don't want to waste time dilly dallying." I dragged Percy out of the house and avoided Helen's icy glare. I continued to drag him down the street until Percy shrugged my hand off.

"Hey, I wanted to meet your mum," Percy whined, while leading the way to his apartment.

"Stepmom!" I corrected. No way I'm related to that monster, I thought.

"She seems nice," Percy said. I rolled my eyes.

"She is anything but nice!" I growled.

"But she seems perfectly fine to me," Percy stated. "She looks like someone in a mother's group."

"You don't know the other part of it," I mumbled. Percy just stared at me.

Percy's apartment that he shared with his mom was cosy and small. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"That's my bedroom," Percy said, pointing to the one with blue wallpaper.

"Why do you like blue so much?" I asked, curiously.

"Um, well, my mom married this abusive guy and he said that there was no such thing as blue food. So she started making all our food blue as a sign of... rebellion? Yeah, rebellion. Ever since that, I've liked the colour blue. It's kinda like my mom's and I lucky colour," Percy explained to me. I nodded.

"So, um, what time is this party?" I asked.

"Uh, 'round about six, but I promised Emma that I'd go at 5:30 to help set up and stuff," Percy told me.

"Oh, that's nice," I muttered, sarcastically. Percy looked at me and then rolled his eyes.

"Percy, I'm home," called a voice from the entrance to the apartment.

"Hey, mom," Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek, as I entered, "Oh, and this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my mom, Sally."

"Hello Annabeth," Ms Jackson greeted me. Percy hopped onto the kitchen counter, eating a banana.

"Hi Ms Jackson," I smiled at her, thinking about how nice she was.

"Oh, please, don't call me that, just Sally, will be fine," Ms Jackson said.

''Um, ok, Sally," I said.

Sally turned to Percy, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What!? No," both of us screamed. I couldn't tell whose face was redder, mine or Percy's.

"Ok, ok," laughed Sally, "It's just that you'd make a cute couple."

Percy groaned, "You sound just like Aphrodite now, mom." Sally laughed some more. I looked the the two of them and wondered what it would be like if my dad and I got along like that. I knew that would only happen in my dreams.

"So, would you two like some cookies?" Sally asked, breaking the silence that we had for a moment or two.

"YES!" shouted Percy, jumping off the counter.

"Ok, they'll be a little hot though, why don't you two do some homework or something?" Sally smiled.

I thought about it, "We weren't given any homework today, Percy."

"Thank the gods," Percy sighed, "I don't feel like doing any today."

"Don't you have a party today?" Sally asked.

"Yep," I groaned, "and Percy's dragging me there."

"I am not!" Percy retorted.

"Yes, you are," I shot back.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ok, ok, break it up, you two," Sally intervened.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Percy, the cookies are getting cold," Sally said. Percy ran over to the cookie tray and started stuffing his mouth with the blue cookies.

"At least I got the last word," I whispered to Sally. She grinned.

"Oo did nog," Percy tried to say with a mouthful of cookies.

"What have I told you about stuffing your mouth with cookies and then talking?" Sally started scolding Percy, "and while we're talking about that, why are you forcing this poor girl to go to a party she doesn't want to?"

"Yeah, this poor girl," I mocked.

Percy put his hands up in surrender, "I am not, it's part of a bet."

Sally raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure about that, because Annabeth looks like she doesn't want to go at all!" Percy shrugged again.

"Want to get ready, Annabeth?" Percy asked me as soon as he'd finished the cookies. I nodded.  
He led me to the spare bedroom and I started getting dressed into the outfit that I had chosen from before. I fixed my hair up so it doesn't look as messy.

When I walked out of the room, Percy was already there and waiting for me. I couldn't help but gasp a bit. I mean, Percy looked kinda...hot? Cute? Both? What am I saying!? He was wearing dark jeans with a white singlet top, with a blue and sea green flannel shirt. He was also wearing tattered blue converse.

"Like what you see?" Percy asked, with one of his cocky grins.

I raised an eyebrow, "Like you weren't checking me out." Percy shrugged.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

**THANKS FOR READING AND THE WAIT! WATS GOING TO HAPPEN AT EMMA'S PARTY? OHHHHHHHH? DRAMA! PLS REVIEW**

**I'M GONNA BE PUTTING UP A NEW STORY AND ITS LIKE A SPY STORY, ITS SIMILIAR TO THE BOOK CHERUB. BUT ITS PERCY JACKSON STYLE!**

**PLS REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR PM SUGGESTIONS TO ME. REMEMBER IT ONLY TAKES A COUPLE OF MINUTES TO REVIEW!1**

**GRACE :)**


End file.
